eS pOr tI
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Algo paso en las vacaciones que hizo que ella estuviera mas distante, harry trata de saber la razon de por que su amiga se aleja tanto de el, que pasara cuando sepa lo que sucede en realidad? espero que les guste adios ! dejen reviwes! byeee!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- Por un castigo, te conozco como eres en verdad

Ella lleva enamorada desde el 3 curso, jamás se había acercado hablarle, pero algo paso en el 6 curso, cuando ellos se conocieron y empezaron a tratarse…………………

La clase de Pociones estaba por empezar y una chica de pelo negro largo hasta la cadera, ojos sumamente azules y de tez blanca iba corriendo lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde, la chica llego ala puerta y cuando iba a entrar un chico tropezó con ella que hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento-dijo el chico

-No importa-dijo la chica levantando sus libros del suelo

-Potter y Parkinson, que hacen en el suelo?-pregunto el profesor detrás de ellos

-Ah, nada-dijo Pansy, el profesor alzo una ceja y pansy le sonrió algo asustada

-Fue mi culpa, es que tropecé con ella-le dijo Harry

-Después hablaremos de eso, ahora vayan a sentarse-les dijo el profesor

Los chicos se pararon y se fueron a sus lugares, pansy se sentó alado de su amiga Alexa, la cual la veía algo burlona.

-No digas nada-le dijo Pansy sin mirarla

-No eh dicho nada-le dijo la chica

-Pero se que quieres decir algo y no quiero escucharlo-le dijo pansy

-Este bien, tranquila-le dijo Alexa

La clase continuo, hasta que la campana sonó los chicos salieron del salón, pero algo detuvo a pansy y harry.

-Potter y Parkinson, vengan acá-les llamo el profesor

-Sucede algo profesor?-pregunto pansy

-Hicieron que mi clase se atrasara-dijo el profesor

-Eso no es verdad, empezó a la hora exacta-le grito harry

-Lo se, pero ahora tengo un pretexto para castigarlos-dijo Snape

-A los dos?-dijo Pansy

-Si, no debo levantar sospechas contra potter-dijo Snape

-Pero eso esta mal, no es justo-ahora fue ella quien grito que rápidamente se tapo la boca.

-Bien pesaba poner a trabajar solamente a potter, pero ahora lo harán los dos, hoy alas 9 después de la cena, en mi aula-les dijo cuando se fue.

-Rayos-dijo Pansy cuando este se fue, Potter se quedo viendo ala chica.

-No debiste hacer eso-le dijo Harry

-De que hablas?-le pregunto Pansy

-Pues haberle gritado-le dijo Harry

-No sabia lo que pensaba, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera quedado callada, pero ahora tengo que ir, gracias a mi estupida bocota-dijo Pansy molesta cuando se fue.

Harry llego ala sala común, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione.

-Que sucedió con Snape?-le pregunto hermione

-Me castigo-dijo harry

-Que pero por que?-le pregunto la castaña

-Por que dijo que habíamos atrasado su clase me enoje y le grite que no era cierto y dijo que ya tenía un pretexto para castigarnos-dijo Harry

-Espera, estas diciendo habíamos y castigarnos?-dijo sin comprender ron

-Si a Parkinson también la castigo, por que le grito también-dijo Harry

-Vaya aparte del castigo tendrás que pasar el tiempo con la parkinson-dijo ron

-Si lo se, iré a dormir un poco creo que hoy tendré un día largo-dijo harry

-Esta bien no quieres que te despertemos?-el pregunto hermione

-No yo me despertare solo-les dijo harry

-Ah estado muy extraño desde que corto con Chang-dijo Ron

-Pues claro como no-dijo hermione

OOOooooooOOO

-Pansy ahora este yo…-le decía su amiga

-Ah ya anda dilo-le dijo Pansy

-Que paso con Potter-le pregunto Alexa

-Nada, solo chocamos y hoy estoy castigada-dijo Pansy

-Por que?-le pregunto su amiga

-Por gritarle a Snape-dijo Pansy

-Pero si nunca lo has ello-dijo Alexa

-Es que quería castigar a harry por algo que no era cierto-le dijo Pansy

-Lo que hace el amor-dijo Alexa

-Perdón te recuerdo a Malfoy?-le dijo Pansy

-Hay eso es otra cosa, lo que yo hago es conquistarlo aunque se resista, pero tu ni siquiera a eso llegas-le dijo Alexa

-Mejor dejemos lo asi quieres-le dijo Pansy

-Bien, voy a ver en donde se encuentra ese rubio, pelos necios-dijo Alexa la cual hizo reír a su amiga.

Las nueve llego rápidamente, ambos chicos se encontraron en la puerta del aula del profesor, estos entraron y el los llevo directamente en donde estaba su castigo, era un cuarto enormemente grande con mucho polvo.

-Muy bien denme sus varitas-dijo Snape

-Este no sea asi, profesor-le dijo Pansy

-Sus varitas-repitió de nuevo

-Aquí esta-dijo Pansy harry no dijo nada solamente la entrego

-Una información no podrán salir hasta acabar la puerta tiene un hechizo cuando acaben este se quitara solo ay tienen agua por si se cansan a y por cierto-hizo un pequeño sacudo con su varita y los libros que se encontraban en los libreros salieron volando- los acomodaran de nuevo- dijo esto ultimo saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta detrás de si

-Esto es verdaderamente injusto-dijo Pansy viendo el lugar

-Ah como odio a Snape-dijo Harry

-Quien no-dijo Pansy

-Pensé que los de su casa lo adoraban-dijo harry

-Por favor! Con el único que tiene algo de lazos en con Draco a los demás nos trata como animales-dijo pansy suspirando

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos-dijo harry

-Si tienes razón-dijo pansy volteándolo a ver el chico la mira y pansy rápidamente quito la vista de sus ojos esmeraldas poniéndose un poco roja

-Estas bien?-le pregunto harry

-Este si mejor que nunca-dijo Pansy

-Bien, toma-le dijo harry la chica tomo el trapo y rozo un poco con la mano del chico, sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, lo tomo y se alejo de el rápidamente, Harry no entendía las actitudes de la chica, solo sabia que esa chica le causaba curiosidad, y desde hay el chico decidió conocerla mas.

La chica se encontraba acomodando los libros en un librero el cual ya había acabado de limpiar, sus ojos se notaban cansados, al terminar con el ultimo libro la chica siento como sus ojos le pesaban, harry fue a ver como estaba, al verla que sus ojos se cerraban se acerco a ella y esta termino cayendo en su hombro profundamente dormida. Después de unos minutos la chica abrió los ojos, al parecer tuvo un mal sueño, pudo notar que tenia la capa del chico, esta se paro y fue en donde se encontraba harry.

-Esta toma-le dijo la chica

-Ah ya despertaste, te sientes mejor?-le pregunto harry

-Este si, muchas gracias Po…-

-Dime harry-le dijo el chico

-Muchas gracias Harry-le dijo Pansy entregándole su capa

-No hay de que-le dijo Harry

-Te ayudare-le dijo Pansy

-No te preocupes ya es el ultimo, ya hiciste mucho-dijo harry al poner el libro en su lugar se oyó como una puerta se abrió.

-Que bien, me muero por bañarme y dormir en mi casa aunque sea unas cuantas horas-dijo la chica

-Si yo también, son 20 para las 4-dijo harry

-Bueno, será mejor irnos-dijo la chica

-Te acompaño-le dijo Harry

-No es necesario-le dijo Pansy

-Eso lo se, pero yo quiero hacerlo-le dijo harry

-Esta bien-le dijo pansy

Harry acompaño ala chica hasta el cuadro de su sala común.

-Bueno, harry buenas noches que descanses-le dijo la chica con un bostezo

-Pansy si no te molesta, mañana hay salida a Hosmedage, quisiera conocerte mas, no tratarte, pero como en verdad eres-le dijo harry con una sonrisa

-Ah...Claro-le dijo Pansy

-Bien, mañana nos vemos alas 10 en el vestíbulo, te parece?-le dijo harry

-Si, esta bien, hasta mañana harry-le dijo pansy dándole un beso en la mejilla, harry se fue y esta entro a su sala común, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

OOOooooooOOO

Al día siguiente Harry se encontraba en su habitación con Ron, los demás chicos se habían ido ala sala común, Harry se estaba poniendo sus tenis, estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros un poco maltratados y una camisa de manda larga, lo cual lo hacia verse muy bien, ron tenia unos pantalones bastante descoloridos con una camisa hecha por su madre.

-Y entonces saldrás con Parkinson?-le pregunto Ron

-Asi es Ron, no creo que sea lo que aparenta-dijo Harry

-Pues eso si se, pero no creo que a Malfoy le guste nada que salgas con la chica que cree como su prometida-dijo Ron

-Por favor Malfoy ni siquiera la toma en cuenta-dijo Harry

-Pero ya vez como es, después de que los vea juntos, estoy seguro de que algo pasara, y no creo que sea nada bueno-le dijo Ron

-Tranquilo, se cuidarme-le dijo Harry

-No lo dijo por ti, si no por ella-le dijo Ron

-Estoy seguro que es fuerte y no se deja-le dijo Harry

-Eso espero-le dijo Ron

-Bueno tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde-le dijo Harry

-Esta bien, cuídate-le dijo el chico cuando harry salio por la puerta de la habitación, Harry llego, al vestíbulo y pudo notar que la chica se encontraba llegando, lucia hermosa, tenia su cabello lacio atado a una coleta una blusa de manga larga negra y un pantalón de color negro, harry se acerco a ella y la saludo.

-Hola Pansy-le dijo el chico

-Ah hola harry, parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo a chica

-Eso parece-dijo harry

-Chicos si van a ir deseen prisa que ya nos vamos a ir-dijo Flint

-Si hay vamos-dijo Harry

Los chicos se sentaron al llegar al tren, ambos estaban muy callados, pansy parecía estar nerviosa, jugaba con sus manos, harry noto ese pequeño aspecto.

-Te sucede algo Pansy?-le pregunto Harry

-No nada-le dijo la chica

-Es que te noto algo no se, nerviosa-le dijo harry

-Ah, no es nada, no te preocupes-le dijo pansy con una sonrisa

-Este bien-le dijo harry

-Harry?-le habla pansy

-Dime, sucede algo?-le pregunto harry

-No solo quería saber que vamos hacer cuando lleguemos-le dijo Pansy

-Ah pues que te parece si compramos dulces-le dijo Harry

-Si hace mucho que no como-dijo Pansy

-Bien, después podemos ir a ver que hay de nuevo-le dijo harry

-Si y al ultimo alas 3 escobas?-le dijo Pansy

-Si, por que no-le dijo harry

-Bien-le dijo Pansy quien no podía evitar de verlo y ponerse roja

-Y dime pansy, es verdad lo que dice Malfoy o solo lo dice para que nadie se acerque a lo que el llama propiedad?-le pregunto Harry

-Malfoy solo habla por hablar, pero se que planes hayan hecho nuestros padres ya sabes, ellos todo lo deciden-dijo Pansy viendo ala ventana

-Yo con mis tíos me pasa lo mismo ellos deciden lo que quieren hacer, pero por lo menos tengo a hadrig y a mi tío sirius que me protegen de ellos-le dijo Harry

-Esa es una de las diferencia entre tú y yo-le dijo Pansy

-Cual?-le pregunto harry

-Que tienes alguien que te ayuda y protege, mientras yo no tengo a nadie, mis padres solo se preocupan por grandecer sus financias-le dijo Pansy

-Vaya-dijo harry al momento que se detuvo el tren

-Parece que hemos llegado-dijo Pansy

-Si, bueno vamos?-le pregunto harry

-Claro-dijo pansy

Ambos chicos bajaron del tren y se dirigieron a la dulcería, compraron varios dulces, pansy se volvió loca cuando vio uno de sus dulces preferidos, claro que guardo la calma, ya que harry se encontraba a su lado, Harry parecía agradarle pansy, veia en ella algo que no había visto nunca en otra persona que fuera Slytherin, a lo que el lo llamaba corazón.

-Sucede algo?-le pregunto Pansy

-Que? No nada, jeje es lo que vas a llevar?-le pregunto harry

-Si, son mis favoritos, se llaman chocolove-le dijo Pansy

-Bueno, vamos a pagarlos-le dijo harry

-Claro, regreso en un momento-dijo pansy quien se fue ala barra y los pago regreso junto a harry, los chicos avanzaron y fueron caminando viendo los lugares.

-No puede ser, enserio?-le pregunto harry

-Si, ah y esta fue cuando me caí de las escaleras de mi casa-le dijo pansy enseñándole una cortada en el brazo

-Mira esta de la rodilla fue cuando mi primo me tiro del coche y me pegue con una piedra, recuerdo que esa vez me dolió demasiado-dijo harry

-Parece que si te lastimo, y esa de la frente es…?-le pregunto pansy

-Acaso no sabes de esta?-le pregunto Harry

-Pues la verdad no eh escuchado nada, recuerdo que siempre que hablan de ti algunos amigos de mis padres ellos me decían que me fuera del lugar que no era de mi incumbencia y Draco jamás me ha comentado nada de eso-dijo pansy

-Bueno según dicen, esto me lo hizo Voldemort, cuando trato de asesinarme, lo cual no logro-dijo harry

-Claro si no, no estarías aquí-le dijo pansy

-Si tienes razón, mira cachorros-dijo harry

-Son perritos-dijo Pansy

-Estas lindos-dijo harry

-Siempre quise uno, pero jamás me lo dieron-dijo pansy viéndolos a través de la ventana.

-Al parecer te prohibían muchas cosas-le dijo Harry

-Si, pero me acostumbre a ya no pedirles nada-dijo Pansy

-Ya veo, quieres ir a tomar algo alas 3 escobas?-le pregunto Harry

-Claro asi podemos seguir platicando-le dijo Pansy

-Si, vamos-le dijo Harry

Los chicos se fueron a las 3 escobas al entrar se sentaron en una mesa un poco lejana a la de la gente que habitaba el lugar.

-Quieres algo?-le pregunto Harry

-No, solamente un poco de agua, si no te importa-le dijo Pansy

-Claro no tardo-le dijo harry

El chico se fue ala barra a pedir las cosas y una cosa mas que el quería, mientras que Pansy se encontraba en la mesa sentada cuando sintió una persona parada a lado de ella, la chica miro hacia donde se encontraba la persona y pudo ver a un rubio de ojos grises y a una chica llegando detrás de el algo cansada.

-Alexa-le llamo pansy

-Lo siento no lo pude detener-le dijo la chica

-Draco, este hola-le dijo Pansy

-Que haces aquí y sola?-le dijo Draco alzando una ceja

-Nada, solo descansando-dijo Pansy

-Haber, hoy en la mañana te dije que si venias conmigo a Hosmedage y dijiste que no tenias ganas de venir y ahora te encuentro aquí y sola? A mi no me engañas pansy con quien estas aquí?-le dijo Draco levantándola del brazo fuertemente

-Draco me estas lastimando-le dijo Pansy

-Malfoy suéltala, que no oyes que la lastimas-le dijo Alexa

-Tu cállate, tu estabas en esto-le dijo Draco

-Pero es mi amiga asi que suéltala-le dijo Alexa

-Vamos pansy, dime con quien estas-le dijo Draco

-Esta conmigo y te ordeno que la sueltes-le dijo harry

-Asi que estas con potter-le dijo Draco

-Si esta conmigo-le dijo harry, Draco soltó a pansy y se fue molesto seguido por Alexa, que pensaba que era su oportunidad de conquistarlo.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto harry

-Si no te preocupes-le dijo Pansy

-Bueno será mejor irnos-le dijo harry

-Si-le dijo pansy

Los chicos regresaron al castillo y pansy parecía estar un poco extraña, no había hablado en todo el camino, harry la acompaña hasta el recuadro de su sala común, pansy se giro a el.

-Gracias Harry-le dijo Pansy

-Claro, Pansy, me gustaría que llegáramos a ser amigos-le dijo Harry

-A mi también, harry pero no creo que sea una buena idea-le dijo Pansy

-Por que, por Malfoy?-le pregunto harry

-Harry no sabes como es el-le dijo Pansy

-Recuerdas cuando dijiste que no tenias a nadie que te ayudara o te protegiera, pues ahora lo tienes pansy, déjame ser ese amigo que te ayude y proteja-le dijo

La chica se lo quedo viendo, no sabia que decirle el chico el cual le gustaba esta diciendo que fueran amigos y que el la protegería, ¿pero por que lo hacia, pansy estaba confundida, pero por primera vez en su vida sentía que alguien en verdad se preocupaba por ella como nunca nadie lo había hecho, pansy pensó que si no podía estar con el como algo mas, por lo menos lo tendría como amigo, la chica sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias harry-le dijo la chica, el chico le correspondió el abrazo

-No ay por que-le dijo harry

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana, adiós-le dijo Pansy dándole un beso en el cachete, harry se despido igual y al mismo tiempo que ella y se fue a su sala común.

**N/A: bueno esto es lo que tengo por ahora espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo de esta pareja y pues los dejo y dejen sus opiniones, me gustaría lo que piensan, bueno los dejo y por favor dejen sus comentarios, atte. Alexita malfoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Un pequeñito problema

-Hasta que llegas, pansy tenemos que hablar-le dijo Alexa

-Que paso, Draco esta dormido?-le pregunto Pansy

-Si, me tarde demasiado para que se durmiera-le dijo la chica

-Lo siento, y que fue lo que dijo?-le pregunto Pansy

-No pues se puso demasiado enojado, ve como dejo aquí, ósea no lo entiendo antes ni el menor interés demostraba hacia a ti y ahora, solo por que estabas con cara Rajada, lo demuestra-dijo Alexa molesta

-No le digas cara rajada-le dijo Pansy

-Mira Pansy lo que ocasionaste, ahora Draco siente celos y ya no tendré ninguna oportunidad, para que sea mío, lo hiciste muy bien hasta hora pansy, muy bien, gracias por ser una buena amiga-le dijo Alexa

-Oye yo no planee esto-le dijo Pansy

-Mira solo te dijo que si Draco no me hace caso tu vas hacer la culpable de todo esto, me entendiste-le dijo Alexa subiendo a su habitación

Pansy se quedo en el lugar parada, mañana seria domingo y tendría que estar dándole explicaciones a Draco de por que estaba con harry, pansy se sentó en el sillón hasta quedar profundamente dormida, al día siguiente pudo sentir como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su rostro, al abrir los ojos pudo notar a Draco con un vaso en la mano y parado a un lado de ella.

-Ahora si no esta potter para defenderte, me vas a decir que hacías con el en Hosmedage-le dijo Draco

-Draco tu no entiendes, si te lo dijo es posible que se te salga de tu estupida boca y mi plan no funcione-le dijo Pansy

-Que dices, que plan?-le pregunto Draco

-Pues, es algo que planee yo sola-le dijo Pansy

-Asi, pues quiero que me lo digas-le dijo Draco, pansy estaba de que su cabeza no se le ocurría nada.

-Mi plan es que ha, Potter crea que soy su amiga asi puedo saber demasiadas cosas de el y puedo decírtelas para que le hagas alguna de tus tontas travesuras-le dijo

-No son tontas mis travesuras! Pero es un buen plan-le dijo Draco quien la beso bruscamente, mientras que en las escaleras una chica de pelo rojizo y ojos verdes veía a pansy profundamente enojada, subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación.

-Draco basta-le dijo Pansy separándolo de ella

-Esta bien, vete a cambiar te enfermaras-le dijo Draco quien se fue del lugar

Pansy tomo sus cosas y subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto, dejo sus cosas a un lado y busco a su amiga, la cual no estaba, pansy camino unos pasos mas y sintió como un jarrón la golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Ahhh, rayos, Alexa que te pasa?-le pregunto a su amiga, pero esta se abalanzó hacia ella.

-Eres una mentirosa-le dijo su amiga quien le jalonaba los pelos

-Alexa, basta!-le pidió pansy

-Dijiste que Malfoy no te importaba y que te gustaba Potter, pero ahora veo que todo era mentira-le dijo Alexa

-Estas muy equivocada-le dijo Pansy logrando de quitársela de enzima

-No entonces por que le dijiste eso a Draco?-le pregunto Alexa

-Por que no puedo decirle la verdad, si se lo decía jamás me dejaría estar alado de Harry cuando el me pidió que fuera su amiga, al que le mentí fue a Draco no a ti Alexa, jamás-le dijo Pansy

-Pansy yo, lo siento-le dijo Alexa

-No te preocupes fue solo un malentendido-le dijo Pansy

-Será mejor que te cambies te vas a enfermar-le dijo Alexa

-Si eso are-dijo pansy cuando agarro unas de sus ropas y se metió al baño, la chica se cambio de ropa, se puso un pantalón negro y una blusa de color morado de manga larga, ya que estaba entrando la temporada del frió, pansy se miro en el espejo se aparto un poco de su cabello de la cara y pudo notar una herida con un pedazo del jarrón de vidrio, al salir del baño, su amiga estaba en la cama acostada, pansy paso por el lugar hasta llegar ala puerta.

-Iré a caminar un poco, adiós-salio del lugar y se fue no quería que su amiga se sintiera mas mal de lo que estaba, se dirigió a la enfermería donde se encontraba madame promfey.

-Buenos días, que hace aquí?-le pregunto

-Es que me lastime, por que no veía por donde iba y me caí y golpee algo con el pie y había un jarrón encima y me cayo en esta parte-dijo Pansy enseñándole la herida

-Uhh ya veo, ven aquí te curare en un momento, pero eso si te quedara la cicatriz, pero con el tiempo se te ira quitando-le dijo la enfermera

-Ahhh, gracias-le dijo Pansy (ese grito fue cuando le quito el pedazo del jarrón)

-Ah si listo, ya esta-le dijo

-Ya puedo irme?-le pregunto Pansy

-Claro niña, al menos que quieras pasar mas tiempo en la enfermería, con los demás-le dijo

-jeje si me retiro, gracias-le dijo pansy una vez mas.

OOOooooooOOO

-Harry, vamos despierta-

-Que Ron que?- le dijo harry

-Pues que es hora que te despiertes-le dijo Ron

-Ron hoy es domingo, puedo dormir hasta la hora que se me de la gana-le dijo

-Vamos, no me ibas a contar algo de Malfoy y no se que mas, yo quiero saber que paso, con eso, vamos despiertate ya-le dijo Ron

-Ah esta bien-le dijo Harry sentándose en la cama

-Bien te espero abajo en el gran comedor, que me muero de hambre-le dijo su amigo que se fue corriendo.

-Enserio que ron parece un niño chiquito-dijo harry riendo

El chico se paro y se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros de mezclilla y una camiseta de manga larga, se puso sus lentes y bajo al gran comedor, antes de llegar pudo notar a pansy pasar para ir también al gran comedor.

-Pansy-le llamo, la chica se giro y lo pudo ver

-Harry, que bueno que te veo, necesito hablar contigo-le dijo Pansy

-Que te parece si primero desayunamos-le dijo el chico

-Pero es que es importante-le dijo Pansy pero este no la escucho y la llevo en donde se encontraba ron y hermione, la chica al ver con quien los llevaba, la chica se soltó de la mano de harry

-No creo que sea buena idea-le dijo pansy

-Por que lo dices?-le pregunto harry

-Harry, lo siento, pero hablamos después adiós-le dijo Pansy la cual se fue del lugar corriendo

-harry?-le llamo hermione

-Ah, saben los veo después-dijo harry quien salio por el mismo lugar que la chica, harry al salir del gran comedor busco ala chica, pudo notarla desaparecer por un pasillo que llevaba al lago, el chico la siguió.

-Pansy que es lo que sucede?-le pregunto Harry cuando vio a la chica sentada en el pasto viendo ala nada.

-Harry, que haces aquí?-le pregunto la chica

-Cambie de parecer, quiero saber que es lo que me querías decir-le dijo Harry

-Este, harry recuerdas lo que paso ayer en las 3 escobas?-le pregunto Pansy

-Si, lo de malfoy-dijo harry, la chica lo volteo a ver, harry quien estaba concentrado en la chica noto un vendaje o un curita en la frente de la chica, harry la tomo de la barbilla dejando ver la frente de la chica.

-Fue malfoy quien te hizo esto?-le pregunto Harry

-No-le contesto Pansy

-Dime la verdad pansy-le dijo harry

-Enserio no me lo hizo el-le dijo pansy

-Entonces quien fue?-le pregunto Harry

-Mira yo estaba en el sillón y llego Draco y me pregunto que hacia contigo ayer en Hosmedage y le dije que…lo hacia nada mas para hacerte creer que era tu amiga y me contaras todo y asi el podía hacerte una de sus tontas travesuras y después de eso dijo algo y me beso y mi amiga Alexa que ah estado enamorada de el desde que entramos nos vio y se enojo pensó que le había mentido sobre que tu me…me caías bien y me agradas y pues ella fue, pero las cosas ya están bien ahora harry y la verdad lo que le dije a malfoy es mentira no quiero que creas que lo que le dije es verdad, por que enserio harry me agradas-termino pansy

-Te creo pansy, tu también me agradas, pero a de ver sido duro el golpe que te dio tu amiga no es asi?-le pregunto Harry

-Ah pero ya esta mejor-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa

-Bueno que tal si entramos a comer?-le pregunto Harry

-Este sabes, no tengo mucha hambre el día de hoy, que tal si nos vemos después, tengo que hacer unos deberes, estaré en la biblioteca si me necesitas, bueno harry nos vemos después salúdame a tus amigos, adiós-le dijo pansy dándole un beso en el cachete al momento que se paro y se fue.

-Adiós-le dijo harry antes que la chica desapareciera volteo a verlo y le dio una sonrisa y desapareció del lugar.

"_Solo espero que sea cierto pansy, pues creo que necesitas a un amigo y ya que estoy siendo ese yo, no quiero saber que hice algo erróneo" _

Harry se paro del lugar pensativo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, al entrar se dirigió a donde se encontraba ron y hermione.

-Ya llegue-dijo harry

-Harry no se me hace buena idea que te juntes con parkinson-le dijo hermione

-Hermione, yo no creo que ella sea una amenaza-le dijo Ron

-Olvidan que es amiga de Malfoy-dijo la castaña

-No lo olvido, pero a mi no me importa, se que ella es diferente a como es el hermione y te lo demostrare-le dijo Harry

-Asi y eso como?-le pregunto su amiga

-No lo se, pero ya veras que ella no es como Malfoy-dijo Harry que empezó a comer

OOOooooooOOO

Pansy se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes, estaba muy cansada, no había comido y su estomago ya le estaba pidiendo algo de auxilio, la chica lo ignoro cuando alguien puso un pedazo de pan con leche a su lado, la chica miro a su acompañante.

-Ah gracias harry, como supiste que tendría hambre?-le pregunto la chica

-Pues el día de ayer no comimos nada por la culpa de malfoy y hoy en la mañana no desayunaste asi que te traje algo de comer-le dijo el chico

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que deberíamos ir a fuera si me ven comiendo aquí me regañaran-dijo Pansy

-Si, claro vamos, te acompaño-le dijo harry

Los chicos salieron del lugar y se sentaron en un banco afuera de los lugares, pansy puso a un lado el vaso de leche y le dio una mordida al pan.

-Y dime pansy, como son en verdad los de la casa de Sly todos son como Malfoy o si hay personas con buenos sentimientos?-le pregunto Harry

-No todos son como Draco, hay peores y hay algunos que si son de buenos sentimientos, como Blaise, siempre ah sido mi amigo-dijo pansy

-Que bueno-le dijo harry

-Dime, es difícil vivir con tus tíos?-le pregunto pansy

-Je, pues la verdad un poco, pero como te había dicho tengo a personas cercanas que me cuidan-dijo harry

-Ah es verdad, lo había olvidado-dijo pansy

-Vaya que tenias hambre-le dijo harry cuando vio el plato vació

-Jeje si-le dijo pansy

-Bueno regresemos, para que puedas hacer tus deberes-le dijo Harry

-Oye harry, sabes mucho de transformaciones no?-le pregunto pansy

-Si, jeje-le dijo harry

-Me podrías ayudar, es que no le entiendo-le dijo Pansy

-Es el que encargo macngonalgall no?-le pregunto harry

-Si-le contesto

-Claro que te ayudo y de paso lo hago por que no lo eh hecho-le dijo harry

-Esta bien, gracias, te veo en la biblioteca-le dijo pansy cuando se fue

OOOooooooOOO

-DracOo-una chica pelirroja llamaba al chico

-Que es lo que quieres Alexa?-le pregunto mal humorado el chico

-Hay que genio-le dijo la chica

-Es que no me agrada que pansy pase demasiado tiempo con Potter, aunque su plan sea bueno, temo que acabe enamorándose de el-le dijo Draco

-Por que ahora te interesa tanto pansy, no recuerdo nunca que te pusieras celoso cuando salía con chicos-le dijo Alexa

-Si, pero es diferente, esos chicos con los que salía son de Slytherin y saben perfectamente que pansy es de mi propiedad-le dijo Draco

-Pues deberías olvidarla, por que aunque lo dudes Draco malfoy tu serás mío-le dijo la chica la cual detuvo a Draco que seguía caminando y le tomo del cuello y lo beso, el chico la separo bruscamente.

-Olvídalo, jamás cambiaria a pansy y menos por ti-le dijo Draco

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero recuerda mis palabras Draco, podrás decir que eres de Pansy pero ella jamás será tuya-le dijo Alexa molesta, este la tomo de los brazos y la sujeto fuertemente.

-Que es lo que sabes? Por que demonios dices eso?-le pregunto el chico rubio, Alexa se asusto demasiado, Draco podría ser malvado, pero jamás lo había visto de esa manera, Draco la sacudió fuertemente.

-Que me digas-le dijo Draco

-Solo lo decía por hacerte enojar-le dijo cuando logro zafarse de el y se fue corriendo.

OOOooooooOOO

Pansy y Harry se encontraban en la biblioteca, Harry acaba de acabar su tarea de transformaciones junto con pansy, la chica dio un pequeño bostezo y volteo a mirar a harry quien cerraba su libro con fuerza.

-Al fin acabamos-dijo el chico

-Si, creo que después de tanto hacer, me ire a dormir una buena siesta-dijo pansy

-No tienes mas deberes?-le pregunto el chico

-No eh acabado ya-dijo pansy

-Ah, bueno, no quieres ir a dar un paseo antes de tomar una siesta?-le pregunto

-Si, un poco de aire fresco me vendría bien-dijo la chica

-De acuerdo vamos-le dijo harry

-Esta bien, pero donde dejo mis cosas?-dijo pansy

-Ay que llevarlas-dijo harry

-jeje, me da flojera cargarla-dijo pansy

-Bueno entonces las dejamos aquí-dijo el chico

-Si, después vendré por ella-dijo Pansy

Los chicos caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que los llevaba al lago, los chicos, caminaron hasta llegar al lago y se sentaron un momento viendo como el son se ocultaba entre el lago.

-Se ve hermoso-dijo Pansy

-Si, jamás lo había visto asi-dijo harry

-Esta como para dormirse un rato-dijo el chico

-Si-dijo pansy

Los chicos no hablaron, se quedaron viendo como el sol se ocultaba a través de unas montañas, asi paso el tiempo, cuando ambos se levantaron y fueron por sus cosas ala biblioteca.

-Bueno, nos vemos Harry que descanses-le dijo Pansy

-Igualmente, buenas noches-le dijo harry cuando le dio un abrazo, el cual ella respondió con alegría y le dio tierna sonrisa al momento que se separaron, mientras que un chico de ojos fríos los veía con enojo.

**N/A: Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, esta un poquito corto, jeje pero lo importante es que les guste digan alguna cosa que crean que necesita mas para poderlo hacer mas de su agrado.**

**Ree:**

**Alda parkinson: Hola! No pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, jeje sii harry fue muy tierno, bueno ni se como se me ocurrió poner eso, creo que me salio lo tierno que llevo dentro aunque no lo demuestro mucho, jeje no pues espero que te guste este capitulo, jaja y ya no te desesperes tanto, que no pienso muy rápido jeje ntc bueno gracias por tu comentario y aquí tienes ya el 2 capitulo, cuídate besos.**

**Andrea-MBP: K hay? No pues también es una de mis parejas favoritas, jeje pues aquí tienes ya el segundo capitulo y espero que te guste, gracias por tu comentario, cuídate, besos y abrazos.**

**La Belle Evans: Hola! Bueno jeje jamás me veras escribiendo algo de hermione, por que no me agrada ese personaje, la vdd jaja mis personajes favoritos son Luna con Draco, Harry, Ron y por si acaso Blaise, jeje e igual que Pansy, jeje bueno agradezco tu comentario y espero que te guste el segundo capitulo y no lo dejes de leer…jeje bueno cuídate mucho.**

**A las 3: si quieren platicar conmigo agréguenme mi mail es espero que les aya gustado el 2 capitulo y mas tarde me daré una vuelta para leer uno de sus FF, cuídense.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- Harry descubre el sentimiento de pansy

Al día siguiente, Harry se preparaba para ir a su penúltima clase de transformaciones, noto que Pansy y Draco no estaban en el salón, pudo ver ala chica pelirroja amiga de pansy sentada en el banco, el chico se sentó a su lado con la intención de saber donde se encontraba pansy y Draco.

-Hola tu eres amiga de Pansy no es asi?-le dijo Harry

-Si, necesitas algo?-le pregunto la chica

-Por que pansy no ah llegado?-le pregunto harry

-Ah Draco la detuvo cuando veníamos hacia acá, se veía enojado-dijo Alexa

Harry se quedo pensando, cuando vio entrar ala clase con la cabeza baja seguido por Draco, Harry se fue hacia su lugar, paso a un lado de ella, pero pansy ni siquiera se giro a verlo, toda la clase estuvo así, al salir, pansy salio rápidamente, Draco la siguió a paso rápido, pero pansy parecía evitar que Draco la alcanzara.

-Harry sucede algo?-le pregunto Ron

-Si, pansy no levanto la cara en toda la clase, eso me hace pensar que, tal vez Malfoy le hizo algo no se-dijo harry

-No puedes estar tan seguro, mejor ve a ver como esta, será lo mejor-le dijo herms

-Si nos vemos después-les dijo Harry cuando se fue en busca de la chica, la noto cuando iba a entrar a su clase y Draco le decía que entrara ya, harry fue mas rápido que la tomo de la mano y se la llevo con el, tan rápido que Draco no pudo ir tras ellos ya que la profesora cerro la puerta, dejando a Draco, a dentro del salón.

-Va alguna parte?-le dijo la profesora con una sonrisa burlona

-No-dijo Draco molesto sentándose alado de Alexa.

Harry al estar fuera de la vista de todo el mundo, soltó a pansy, quien no levantaba la vista para nada.

-Pansy mírame-le dijo harry, la chica no hacia caso, harry levanto su rostro con su mano en la barbilla de la chica, pudo notar una pequeña cortadura en la fisura del labio inferior y un pequeño golpe en la frente de la chica.

-Draco no quiso hacerlo-dijo Pansy

-Malfoy es un maldito-dijo harry enojado

-No es lo que parece harry, el solo, no tuvo la culpa de esto-le dijo pansy

-Pansy, demonios, abre los ojos, tu sabes que es capaz de cualquier cosa y no creo que de esto también-le dijo Harry

-No te preocupes harry, no volverá a pasar ya que no le daré motivos para que este celoso-le dijo Pansy

-Como harás eso?-le pregunto Harry

-Alejándome de ti-le dijo pansy

-Eso no pansy, prometí ser tu amigo y ayudarte en lo que pudiera y no por la culpa de malfoy voy a dejar que te alejes de mi, no ahora que se como eres en verdad y que tienes sentimientos-le dijo Harry

-Si quieren puedo ayudarles con Draco-dijo Alexa quien había llegado

-Nada de eso, tu dile que lo veo hoy antes del partido de Quiddicth-dijo harry

-En que parte?-le pregunto Alexa antes de que se fuera

-En el campo de Quiddicth alas 6-dijo Harry cuando se perdió de vista

-Pero que no juegan sus casas?-pregunto pansy

-No, es Reven contra los hupple- le dijo Alexa

-Esto no esta, nada bien-dijo Pansy

-Tranquila no les pasara nada-dijo Alexa

-Eso espero-dijo Pansy cuando se fueron a su sala común.

Pasaron horas y pansy no dejaba de ver el reloj, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entro su amiga la pelirroja

-Que paso, no le dijiste a Malfoy verdad?-le pregunto Pansy

-De alguna forma el solo se entero, yo no le dije nada-dijo Alexa

-Que?-dijo Pansy sorprendida

-Deberías saberlo, Malfoy nunca pierde detalle de lo que pasa aquí-le dijo Alexa

-Si pero, que hora es?-pregunto pansy

-Son las 8- dijo alexa

-Que aquí dicen que son las 5:30-dijo pansy

-Que no recuerdas que lo desconectaste?-le dijo Alexa

-Dios, harry-dijo pansy saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

La chica se dirigió al campo de Quiddicth y vio que el partido ya había empezado, alexa llego después que ella.

-No están-dijo la chica, pansy solo se fue corriendo del lugar, mientras que Alexa la seguía, pansy fue directamente a la enfermería al entrar vio a harry y Draco acostados en camillas, la chica se acerco a harry.

-Harry! que sucedió?-pregunto Pansy al chico

-Nada, solo fue un descuido-dijo harry

-Pero…y draco?-le pregunto la chica

-El tuvo la culpa-dijo harry

-Claro que no-dijo el chico

-Mejor duérmete-le dijo harry, Draco lo vio molesto y solo se giro molesto

-Harry estas bien?-el pregunto la chica

-Si, no te preocupes-le dijo Harry

-Estas seguro?-le pregunto pansy

-Si, hoy mismo saldré-dijo Harry

-Malfoy, Potter, pueden retirarse, que bueno que esta aquí, por que no le ayuda al señor potter, parece que su pie mejorara mañana-dijo la enfermera cuando se fue.

-Vamos harry-le dijo Pansy

-Gracias-dijo el chico

-Dime, que fue lo que paso con Malfoy?-le pregunto Pansy

-Hizo un campo de fuerza muy grande que nos mando a volar a los dos y ahora parece que ya nos va a dejar ser amigos-dijo Harry

-Enserio?-dijo Pansy de la alegría que soltó a harry y cayo al piso

-Ahhh, lo siento-dijo pansy

-No importa-dijo el chico

-Bueno ya llegamos, que descanses harry-dijo la chica quien se fue y lo dejo

-Adiós Pansy-le dijo Harry

Harry entro a su sala común y se encontró con una escenita que le dio un poco de risa.

-Harry!-grito hermione

-Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba-dijo Harry

-Que vergüenza-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, mejor los dejo-dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras

-Ron te dije, que pena-dijo Hermione

-Oh, mejor cállate y dame un besito mas-le dijo Ron

-Mm…-le dijo hermione

El curso de 6 llego a su fin, Pansy y Harry tenían una gran amistad, Draco parecía interesarse mas en Alexa, pero esta ahora se le hacia la difícil, Hermione y Ron tenían una gran relación y se volvieron amigos de Pansy, Pansy se dio cuenta que harry era el gran amor de su vida, pero no se atrevía a decirle, se encontraba en un aula con su amiga Alexa platicando.

-No se que hacer amiga-le dijo Pansy

-Debes decírselo-le dijo Alexa

-Y si el no siente lo mismo, no quiero perder su amistad-dijo Pansy

-Te gusta Harry?-le pregunto Alexa

-Tu sabes que si-dijo Pansy, sin darse cuenta de que el chico pasaba al mismo tiempo que pansy decía aquellas palabras, el chico se quedo petrificado, sintió como las chicas se iban a retirar del lugar y se fue rápidamente a su sala común.

-Harry que sucede por que entras asi?-le dijo Hermione

-Acabo de escuchar algo-dijo Harry

-Que cosa?-le pregunto Ron

-A Pansy, diciendo que le gusto-dijo Harry

-Que?-dijo ron

-Lo sabia-dijo hermione

-No es bueno, no se ni lo que yo siento por ella, es solo mi amiga-dijo Harry

-Cuando estas con ella sientes algo?-le pregunto Hermione

-Es mi amiga, claro me siento feliz-le dijo harry

-Y que tiene de malo que le gustes?-le pregunto Ron

-Que yo no siento eso por ella…creo-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

-Y que piensas hacer?-le pregunto Ron

-No lo se, por ahora ni puedo ver la-dijo harry

-No crees que estas haciendo mal, se supone que eres su amigo y debes decirle no puedes dejar esto asi como asi, además mañana partimos-dijo hermione

-No se, lo mejor será alejarme de ella-dijo Harry

OOOooooooOOO

Al siguiente día todo estaban subiendo al tren, pansy buscaba a harry para despedirse, lo pudo notar, el chico la mira y rápidamente subió al tren sin despedirse de la chica, pansy sintió que su corazón se partía en dos.

-Pero que te sucede harry?- se pregunto a si misma

-A lo mejor y tenia prisa-le dijo Alexa

-Eso espero-dijo Pansy

-Descuida te escribirá cartas y lo veras el año que viene-le dijo Alexa

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Pansy cuando se subió al tren que los llevaría de regreso a casa.

**N/A: Hola, perdonen mi tardanza, pero con lo de la escuela estoy muy atrasada, pero aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo espero que les guste. Aquí les dejo mis respuestas a sus comentarios.**

**LaBelle Evans: **Hola que bueno que te gusto mi 2 Capitulo y espero que te guste este…en cuanto a lo otro cada quien tiene sus justos y los respeto, solo que a mí si me cae muy bien luna, me identifico con ella, no en lo loca, si no en lo despistada jeje, pero bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y lo siguas leyendo hasta el final, besos y abrazos cuídate.

**AldaParkinson: **Niña que bueno que seas feliz ahora y que ya no me vas a presionar tanto jaja y lo del jarrón pues a mi tampoco me pegan cuando me peleo con ellas, pero pues hay de amigas a amigas locas, jaja bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, cuídate seguimos platicando.

**PansyMalfoy0: **Hola, Gracias por leer mi historia, aquí tienes el 3 capitulo, espero que tu también subas pronto el 3 capitulo de tu historia que me esta gustando, cuídate mucho.

**Saintkanon2000: **Hola, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer esta historia y gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo y no dejes de leerla historia, gracias y cuídate mil.

**Punkrockwitch: **Hola, que bueno que te gusta esta pareja, a mi me encanta, bueno mas bien me encanta lo que es luna y pansy con harry, Draco y blaise, espero que te guste este capitulo, mil gracias.

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, no se preocupen por harry y pansy, la historia apenas comienza, después me daré una vuelta para leer sus historias.**

OOOooooooOOO

¿Que pasara en el próximo año?

¿Harry se dará cuenta de que en verdad siente algo mas por pansy?

¿Qué pasara cuando pansy trate de olvidarse de harry con……………?

Son unas pequeñas preguntas que me gustaría que las contestaran, para poder sacar un poco mas de ideas sobre esta historia, les agradecería mucho que las contestaran, mil gracias por leer, espero verlas pronto.

**AlexitaMalfoy**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Primera parte.- Encuentro en el Callejón diagon

Harry se encontraba en casa de los Weasley ya que lo habían invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ellos.

-Ven, harry quiero mostrarte algo-le dijo Ron

-Que es?-le pregunto Harry

-Recuerdas esos días que te deje solo con mi hermana-le dijo ron

-Si-le dijo harry

-Bueno era para hacer esto, es para hermione de 5 meses jeje-le dijo ron

-Pero eso no es un modo muggle?-le pregunto harry

-Si pero ya vez hermione es muggle-le dijo Ron

-Asi es verdad, le gustara entonces-le dijo Harry

-Que bien, bueno a lístate en un rato mas mis padres nos llevaran a el Callejón Diagon, a comprar las cosas para hogwarts-le dijo Ron

-Si, increíble que se hayan pasado las vacaciones asi-dijo Harry

-Por cierto que ah pasado con pansy?-le pregunto Ron

-Decidí seguir siendo su amigo, nada mas que no sabrá lo que se-le dijo Harry

-Ah bueno, es tu decisión amigo-le dijo ron cuando salio del cuarto

Pasaron unos momentos cuando harry y ron se encontraban ya listos para irse, al llegar al callejón al primer lugar a donde fueron fue el de los hermanos Weasley Zonko (creo que asi se llama jeje no lo recuerdo bien )).

-Bromas-dijo Ron al entrar

-Lo siento por hoy, hermione los espera en las 3 escobas-le dijo George

-Ah bueno, nos vemos-dijo ron rápidamente los chicos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a las 3 escobas, Ron iba tan rápido que dejo a harry atrás cuando harry se distrajo con una cabellera negra, fue corriendo tras de ella.

-Pansy!-dijo harry tocando el hombro de la chica

-Lo siento, no creo que sea ella-le dijo la chica

-Oh lo siento-dijo harry cuando se giro para ver unos ojos azules

-Vaya harry, esa no se parece nada a mi-dijo la chica

-Pansy!-dijo harry cuando se la quedo observando, había cambiado estaba mas delgada y sus ojos azules mostraban una gran tristeza aun que en su boca posara un sonrisa

-Veo que no has cambiado-le dijo Pansy

-Se ve que tu si, estas mas delgada y pálida-dijo harry

-Siempre eh sido pálida, pero delgada puede ser que si haya bajado un poco de peso, pero no importa eso, me da gusto verte de nuevo-le dijo Pansy

-A mi también-le dijo harry

-Vienes con tus amigos?-le pregunto Pansy

-Si pero no creo que me convenga ir, están los novios y parece que Ron le dará su regalo de 5 meses-dijo harry

-Ah método muggle, muy lindo de su parte-dijo pansy con una sonrisa

-Bueno que tal si caminamos y platicamos sobre nuestras vacaciones-dijo Harry

-Este sabes, creo que será otro día, vengo con alexa y no quiero dejarla sola-dijo

-Ah no importa esta bien, nos veremos después, cuídate-le dijo harry dándole un gran abrazo.

-Ah, lo siento es que tengo dolores de espalda nos vemos en Hogwarts, de acuerdo, bueno nos vemos cuídate-le dijo pansy cuando se fue

-Que raro, eso me pareció a mentira, quizás deba seguirla, no que dijo es mi amiga debo confiar en ella-dijo harry

Los chicos terminaron de comprar sus cosas, Ron y Hermione se encontraban muy cariñosos, hermione tenia su regalo en una mano y de la otra la tenia entrelazada con la de el, los chicos se despidieron de hermione y regresaron ala madriguera.

-Ron- le pregunto harry ya en la habitación acostados

-Que sucede?-le pregunto el chico con los ojos cerrados

-Hoy me encontré con Pansy y se notaba muy rara-le dijo Harry

-Por que rara?-le pregunto ron

-No se, estaba demasiada delgada y pálida-le dijo Harry

-A lo mejor no tuvo una buena noche-le dijo ron

-Tal vez tengas razón, ya mañana de regreso a hogwarts-dijo harry

-Si me muero por ver a mi hermione-le dijo ron

-Pero si la viste hoy-le dijo harry

-Si pero y que? Me gusta verla todos los días-le dijo Ron

-Jeje estas loco-le dijo Harry

-Duérmete de una vez harry-le dijo Ron con un bostezo

Ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos para mañana irse de regreso a hogwarts.

**N/A: LO SIENTO TANTOOOO! Se que esta muy corto el capitulo pero les prometo que lo haré mas largo ala otra, y también lamento la tardanza, es que tuve muchos exámenes! Jeje, bueno espero que les guste este pequeña parte, jeje ahora les contesto tus comentarios:**

**LaBelle Evans: **Hey muchas gracias por contestar mis preguntas jeje lo malo es que no eh leído Half-blood Prince jeje, pero tomare en cuenta tus opiniones que se me hicieron muy buenas, jeje gracias por tus comentarios, un saludo y espero que te guste este pequeño capitulo, cuídate mucho y gracias por tus comentarios me gustaría que me explicaras mas del libro jeje gracias bye cuídate.

**Saintkanon2000**Hay perdóname! Jeje es que tuve muchos trabajos y exámenes se me juntaron, pero no te preocupes aquí te dejo un pequeño capitulo pero aun le sigue la cuarta parte ehhh aquí no acaba este capitulo, jeje bueno espero que te guste este y te prometo que ya no tardare mas en escribir POR QUE YA SALI DE CLASES! Jeje asi que para unos días tendrás la cuarta parte, jeje gracias por tus comentarios cuídate mucho, bye.

**Thenolifeking102**Bueno aquí tienes ya el capitulo 4 primera parte jeje lamento a verme tardado tanto, jeje pero ya aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te guste! Bye bye cuídate mucho.

**GRACIAS A TODAS! BYE )**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4 Segunda parte.- El Recuerdo de Pansy

-Harry despierta, es hora de irnos-le dijo ron

-Que otra vez se te hizo tarde?-le pregunto harry

-Nada que ver, te levante como hace media hora y te volviste a dormir-dijo ron

-Ah perdón, no me tardo nada-le dijo harry

**-**Esta bien pero apúrate que mi madre esta histérica-le dijo Ron

-De acuerdo-dijo harry levantándose rápidamente

Ron salio del cuarto y se sentó en la sala con su madre que daba vueltas por todo el lugar.

-Espero que no falte nada-dijo Molly

-Mama descuida-le dijo ron

-Ya estoy listo-dijo harry bajando las escaleras con su baúl

-Vamonos pues-dijo Ron que corrió rápidamente al coche

-Se que se muere por ver a hermione-dijo harry

-Si, jeje tu por quien te mueres ver?-le pregunto Ginny

-Yo a nadie-dijo harry aunque un poco dudoso

Los chicos llegaron al anden 9 y ¾ al llegar los chicos pasaron entre el muro y subieron de prisa, Harry y sus amigos estaban sentados en su compartimiento cuando la puerta se abrió y vieron a Luna.

-Hola chicos, me puedo sentar?-pregunto luna

-Claro-le dijo Ginny

-Gracias-dijo luna quien se sentó alado de harry

-Como estuvieron tus vacaciones luna?-le pregunto harry

-Bien, no me quejo-dijo la chica

-Y hermione y ron?-pregunto luna

-No se, se fueron por hay-dijo harry

-Iré a buscarlos-dijo ginny cuando salio

-Oye harry-dijo luna

-Mande-dijo harry cuando la volteo a ver, esta se lanzo sobre el y le dio un tremendo beso, ginny había dejado la puerta abierta y en esos momentos pansy pasaba por los compartimientos buscando a harry, cuando los vio, la chica paso rápidamente, harry despego a luna de el.

-LUNA QUE TE SUCEDE?-le grito harry

-Lo siento, pero es que me gustas harry-le dijo la chica

-Pero a mi no-le dijo harry cuando se alejo mas de ella

-Lo siento-dijo luna cuando hermione, ron y ginny llegaron

-Hola chicos-dijeron los demás

-Hola en donde estaban?-les pregunto luna cambiando la cara rápidamente

-Por hay, viendo a los de 1 año-dijo hermione

OOOooooooOOO

-Pansy que sucede?-le pregunto Alexa cuando la chica entro al compartimiento

-Vi…a harry, besándose, con luna lovegood-dijo la chica entre sollozos

-Pero recuerda que habías dicho que nomás serian amigos-le dijo

-Si pero no puedo sopórtalo-dijo pansy

-Pues tendrás que ser fuerte amiga-le dijo Alexa

-Claro que tu no dices lo mismo, Draco no esta tras de otra-le dijo Pansy

-Lo que tu no sabes es que Draco ah estado medio raro últimamente-dijo Alexa

-Que dices?-le pregunto pansy quitándose las lagrimas

-Si, no se que tiene, últimamente es mas desgraciado con los demás tu crees que Draco se aya ido al lado oscuro?-le pregunto alexa

Pansy se quedo callada sin contestar

-No, no creo-dijo pansy algo extraña

-Pansy tu sabes algo no es asi?-le pregunto alexa

-No, por que crees eso?-le pregunto Pansy

-No se, te pusiste muy pálida cuando te pregunte-le dijo alexa

-No es nada, solo que tengo un poco de sueño-le dijo Pansy

-Amiga, que es lo que te sucede?-le pregunto Alexa sentándose en el otro sillón, ya que pansy se había acostado en el otro boca arriba

-Nada, solo tengo mucho sueño-le dijo Pansy cerrando los ojos y quedándose profundamente dormida, Alexa a dejo dormir y fue a buscar a Draco por los compartimientos mientras que harry y los demás…….

OOOooooooOOO

-Que hiciste que luna?-le pregunto ginny mientras que los demás se encontraban dormidos

-No puede aguantarme-le dijo Luna

-Pero que tenias en la cabeza, asi nunca te hará caso-le dijo Ginny

-Como sabes-le dijo Luna

-Por aventada-le dijo Ginny

-Ah?-le dijo luna

-Bueno no es por nada, pero eso me pasó a mí-le dijo Ginny

-Pero como sabes que no le gusto mi beso?-le dijo Luna molesta

-Luna a nadie le gusta que los besen por sorpresa-le dijo ginny

-Bueno ya, no lo vuelvo hacer-le dijo Luna cuando ambas se callaron al ver que harry se despertaba.

-ah hola harry-le dijo Ginny

-Hola, aun no llegamos?-les pregunto harry

-No-le dijo ginny

-De acuerdo, iré a ver por hay-dijo harry cuando salio del lugar, estaba caminando por los compartimientos cuando vio a Pansy batallando para acostarse boca arriba, el chico entro al compartimiento asustando a pansy.

-Ahhh rayos, harry me asustaste-le dijo Pansy

-Lo siento, estas bien, te vi batallando para acomodarte-le dijo Harry

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-le dijo Pansy

-Estas segura?-le pregunto Harry

-Si, segura-le contesto pansy con una sonrisa fingida

-A mi no me engañas, muéstrame tu espalda-le dijo harry

-Que dices?-le pregunto pansy

-Quiero que me la muestres, quiero saber que te sucede y algo te duele en esa parte a mi no me engañas-le dijo Harry

-No es nada- dijo pansy la cual le enseño ya que se había puesto maquillaje (que todo lo quita yeee jeje)

-Debe ser mi imaginación, lo siento-le dijo harry

-Descuida, alexa no esta aquí?-le pregunto Pansy

-Pues creo que no-dijo harry ambos se encontraban parados cuando el tren se detuvo fuertemente, pansy topo con la pared y harry casi cae en sima de ella si no si no se hubiera apoyado sus manos en la pared, ambos quedaron muy cerca, harry se alejo de ella rápidamente, pansy aguanto el dolor de su espalda.

-Creo que ya llegamos-dijo harry

-SI gracias a dios, nos vemos luego-le dijo pansy la cual salio rápidamente

-Oye-pero pansy estaba demasiado lejos para que escuchara el llamado de harry

-Harry que haces aquí vamos de una vez-dijo Ron quien paso por el lugar

-Asi perdón, voy por mis cosas-dijo el ojiverde

-Pero ya que se nos hace tarde de por si-dijo hermione

-Esta bien ay voy-dijo harry quien fue por sus cosas rápidamente

-Vamos harry-le dijo ginny

Los alumnos de todos los cursos se encontraban en el gran comedor, excepto por los de primer curso y de intercambio, Mcngonagall entro al gran comedor con los alumnos de nuevo curso.

-Bienvenidos una vez mas y por primera vez al colegio de Hogwarts, para los que saben y los que no saben, les diré que el Bosque prohibido no es lugar para entrar los de primer curso hasta 5 curso, ahora Mcngonagall puedes seguir-le dijo Dumbuldore.

-Gracias, con forme los vaya llamando, pasaran y se sentaran aquí les colocare el sombrero seleccionador y la casa que diga esa será, empezare primero por los de primer curso y después lo de intercambio-dijo Mcngonagall

-Emma Roberts- Revenclaw

-Mikey Way- Gryffindor

-Zoe Fabiano- Gryffindor

-Adie Ono-Slytherin

-Ahora llamare a los de intercambio-

-Jessica Duff- Revenclaw

-Adam Ferrell- Gryffindor

-Isabel Kidman- Slytherin

-Frank Lero- Slytherin

-Gerad Way- Gryffindor

Al terminar Dumbuldore les dio de nuevo la bienvenida y el banquete comenzó, Pansy miraba hacia donde se encontraba harry, el chico sintió la mirada cuando voltio a ver a pansy, ella era distraída por el chico de intercambio.

-Hola-le dijo Frank un chico de pelo negro medio largo con ojos de color verdes y tez blanca, un poco alto y muy buen cuerpo.

-Hola, yo soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson-le dijo pansy

-Bueno supongo que ya sabes mi nombre, pero me gusta presentarme yo mismo, me llamo Frank, Frank Lero-le dijo el chico

-Ya deja de coquetear y siéntate-le dijo Isabel una chica de pelo castaño, ojos de color café y un poco pasadas de paso.

-No me molestes Isabel, me estoy presentando- le dijo Frank molesto

-Como quieras-le dijo Isabel molesta sentándose alado del chico rubio

-Fíjate en lo que haces-le dijo Draco

-No molestes, niño, a ver que te hice-le dijo Isabel

-Me pisaste-le dijo Draco

-Ah lo siento, le pise el pie-le dijo Isabel sarcástica

-Draquito has sido muy grosero-le dijo Alexa

-Tu por que no te callas-le dijo Draco

-A mí no me callas-le dijo Alexa molestas

-Chicos por favor que no pueden cenar en paz-les dijo Pansy

-Es el, el que empieza-le dijo Alexa

-Que bien sabe esto-dijo Frank

-Pues claro, es hogwarts-dijo Alexa

Al terminar el banquete todos fueron a sus salas comunes, harry no perdía de vista a pansy, para el últimamente lo único en que pensaba era en ella, pansy iba caminando y a su lado Frank la seguía.

Al día siguiente pansy se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa cuando su amiga alexa entro por la puerta.

-Pero que demonios te paso?-le pregunto Alexa a pansy al ver la espalda de su amiga con golpes.

-Alexa-dijo pansy asustada

-Que te sucedió?-le pregunto de nuevo

-Nada, no me paso-le dijo pansy

-Como que nada, mira tu espalda-le dijo alexa

-Enserio no es nada-le dijo Pansy poniendo se la lo que le faltaba

-Amiga puedes decírmelo-le dijo Alexa

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo-dijo pansy cuando salio corriendo

-Bien si no me lo dices tendré que sacártelo de alguna manera-se dijo a si misma

Pansy bajo las escaleras y choco con Isabel la cual la veía de una manera horrible, pansy le saco la vuelta pero esta se interpuso de nuevo en su camino.

-Que necesitas?-le pregunto pansy

adivina estoy aquí para vigilarte, pansy parkinson, aparte de mis estudios en esta gran escuela-le dijo Isabel

-Vigilarme?-pregunto pansy incrédula

-Exactamente, estoy aquí por parte de lucius Malfoy, para ver que no digas nada-le dijo Isabel

-No diga nada sobre lo que se-dijo pansy

-Asi es, veo que entendiste-le dijo Isabel

-Pero no eh dicho nada-le dijo Pansy

-A mi no me interesa, a por cierto aleja a tu amiguita el hijo de lucius, es mío-le dijo Isabel cuando se marcho

OOO"Recuerdo de pansy"OOO

Pansy y su familia se encontraban en la Mansión de los Malfoy's

-Pansy querida por que no vas a buscar a Draco esta en la oficina de lucius-le dijo Narcisa

-Claro, iré a buscarlo-le dijo pansy, la chica se dirigió ala oficina de lucius la cual estaba entre abierta y pudo notar a Draco con su padre, iba a interrumpir cuando algo le hizo escuchar lo que decían.

-Me alegra que ayas aceptado unirte hijo mío, lo único que tenemos que hacer, bueno que tienes que hacer es vigilar a Potter y si tienes la oportunidad- lucius cayo en ese instante al parecer sintió la presciencia de pansy, la cual no se percato de nada.

-Que sucede padre-le dijo Draco

-Nada, esperadme un momento-le dijo Lucius el cual se dirigió ala puerta y sorprendió a pansy, pero sin que draco que diera cuenta.

-Necesitas algo?-le pregunto Lucius

-Sr. Malfoy-dijo pansy sorprendida

-Ven conmigo un momento-le dijo

-Es que me mandaron por ustedes-le dijo Pansy

-Si, bueno pero quiero enseñarte algo, ven-le dijo Lucius

-Esta bien-le dijo Pansy no muy convencida

OOO"Fin del recuerdo del pansy"OOO

Pansy fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un chico de cabellera negra, quien estaba a un lado de ella tratando de regresarla ala realidad.

-Pansy, estas hay-le dijo Frank

-Eh, si, perdón, solo recogía mis cosas-le dijo Pansy

-Si, bueno yo también hacia lo mismo-le dijo Frank

-Bueno yo ya tengo todo-le dijo Pansy

-Vamos a desayunar?-le pregunto Frank

-Si vamos-le dijo Pansy

OOOooooooOOO

-Harry come mas despacio-le dijo Ginny

-Si, no se por que tengo tanta hambre el día de hoy-le dijo harry

-Mucho menos yo, hermione y ron no se han dejado de besar y eso me da un asco, mejor me voy, nos vemos adiós harry-le dijo ginny

-Adiós, oigan ya fue mucho no-les dijo harry

-Que? Ah perdón harry-le dijo hermione roja como un tomate, bueno no mas que ron.

-Oye harry pudiste ver a pansy ayer?-le pregunto Ron

-Si, y eso de su espalda me preocupa-dijo harry

-Hablando de pansy mira quien viene por hay-le dijo hermione

Pansy entro al gran comedor con Frank y pudo notar a harry y sus amigos observándola, lo que la puso muy nerviosa y pensativa, ambos se fueron a su mesa y comenzaron a desayunar aunque pansy no comía bien al ver que luna se sentó a lado de harry.

-Sabes, no tengo tanta hambre-le dijo pansy

-Bueno, que tal si nos vamos a caminar un poco por los lagos, me muero por conocerlos-dijo Frank

-Mejor otro día, vayamos mejor a la clase de una vez-dijo Pansy

-Esta bien-le dijo Frank

OOOooooooOOO

Draco iba saliendo de su habitación cuando se topo con alexa.

-Ahora que quieres?-le pregunto Draco, alexa lo empujo ala pared bruscamente

-Que te sucede-le dijo Draco molesto

-Un hola mi amor seria mejor Draquito-le dijo Alexa

-Te eh dicho que no me digas asi, ahora aléjate quieres las demás chicas pensaran que tengo algo que ver contigo-le dijo Draco

-Y por que no quieres tener algo que ver conmigo, no soy suficiente para el gran Draco malfoy-le dijo Alexa

-La única en esta vida es otra persona-le dijo Draco

-No me digas que a un piensas conquistar a pansy-le dijo Alexa

-Eso no te interesa-le dijo Draco

-Claro que me interesa, pero creerme, tú solo serás para mí-le dijo Alexa cuando le dio un beso en la boca, el cual Draco respondió tomándola de la cintura sin saber porque.

-Veo que no pierdes oportunidad para satisfacerte-le dijo Alexa cuando se fue

-Detesto que haga eso- se dijo Draco a si mismo cuando tomo sus cosas y se fue a clases de pociones.

En clase de pociones, el profesor Snape les puso hacer una poción para dormir.

-Aquí esta todo, el vaso con agua y el vaso donde pondremos la poción- dijo Frank

-Para que el vaso con agua?-pregunto Pansy

-No lo se, por si nos da sed-dijo Frank cuando comenzaron hacer la poción, al terminar pansy se quedo viendo ala nada, mientras Frank colocaba la poción en el vaso vació.

-Ya me dio sed-dijo pansy cuando tomo el vaso y se lo bebió todo

-Pansy ese noo-le dijo Frank

-Que?-dijo pansy cuando cayo al suelo

-Profesor-le llamo Frank

-Cuanto tomo-pregunto el profesor

-Todo el vaso, por que?-le pregunto Frank

-Todo el vaso! Había dicho que lo llenaran ala mitad, inútil, rápidamente alguien lleve a esta alumna ala enfermería-dijo el profesor

-Que es lo que puede pasar?-le pregunto harry preocupado

-Eso no es de su incumbencia Potter-le dijo el profesor Snape

-Es posible, bueno dicen que una persona se tomo la misma cantidad que pansy y que nunca despertó, pero no se sabe nada mas, no te preocupes harry todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras-le dijo hermione

-Que va estar bien, pero dices que nunca despertó-le dijo harry

-Si harry, pero tomo en cuenta que ha pasado el tiempo, puede haber cura o tal vez la poción del chico no era tan poderosa, tranquilo harry-le dijo hermione

-Eso espero-dijo harry corriendo ala enfermería.

-Lo siento no puedes pasar-le dijo Frank

-Por que yo no y tu si?-le pregunto harry molesto

-Por que yo, llegue primero-le dijo

-Ya estuviste aquí me toca a mi-le dijo Harry

-Quien te crees-le dijo Frank

-Soy su amigo, hazte a un lado-le dijo Harry

-Tendrás que venir otro día, la estas revisando y hoy no puede venir ningún alumno a verla y no hay excepciones-le dijo Snape saliendo de la enfermería

-Pero como se encuentra?-le pregunto Harry

-Eh dicho que vengan mañana-les dijo el profesor Snape cuando cerró las puertas en las caras de los chicos.

-Bien hecho, ahora no podré ver como esta pansy-dijo Frank

-No la habías visto?-le pregunto harry

-No, apenas me iban a dejar entrar y ahora no podré por tu culpa-le dijo Frank cuando se fue molesto.

-Harry, Harry! que paso?-le pregunto hermione que venia corriendo junto con ron

-No me dejaron verla-dijo harry

-No te preocupes, podrás verla después-le dijo ron, harry dio un suspiro y regreso a clases con sus amigos.

Paso una semana y pansy no despertaba a un la enfermera Promfey le dio un medicamento que la haría despertar mas rápido, pansy seguía en un sueño profundo y mientras dormía recordaba algunas cosas que le habían sucedido.

OOO"Regreso al recuerdo de Pansy"OOO

Lucius la llevo a un cuarto muy extraño, al cual la empujo bruscamente.

-Ahora dime que fue lo que escuchaste?-le pregunto lucius

-Yo, yo no escuche nada-le dijo Pansy

-A mi no me engañas-le dijo Lucius tomándola de la chaqueta, pansy se asusto demasiado lo único que logro fue deshacerse de su chaqueta para correr ala puerta, pero al llegar sintió un gran golpe en la espalda con el que cayo al suelo , lucius se acerco a ella la tomo del hombro comenzó a darle mas golpes hasta que se le puso roja la espalda y a sangrar un poco.

-Basta por favor-le rogó pansy

-Di dices algo a alguien, quien sea esa persona la matare incluso si es Harry Potter, me entendiste-le dijo Lucius cuando salio del lugar, pansy tenia los ojos llorosos y rojos no dejaría que eso que le dijo no le dijera a nadie, limpio su espalda las pequeñas gotas de sangre que tenia y se puso su chaqueta con dificultad, salio del lugar y fue ala sala y vio a lucius con Draco y su Familia.

-Hija querida, donde estabas?-le pregunto kim su madre

-Lo siento me distraje-le contesto pansy

-Bueno tenemos que irnos-dijo Roger

-Claro, nos veremos otro día Roger-le dijo Lucius

-Hasta luego, nos vemos después-dijeron los demás

-Adiós pansy nos vemos en la escuela-le dijo Draco

-Adiós malfoy-le dijo Pansy algo rencorosa, algo que dejo confundido a Draco

Al día siguiente pansy busco a su padre en su oficina.

-Que sucede hija necesitas algo?-le pregunto su padre

-Papa, dime que tu no tienes nada que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-le dijo pansy

-Hija tu sabes que no, que cosas dices-le dijo su padre

-Papa lucius Malfoy es un mortifago y Draco se acaba de unir a ellos no podemos seguir teniendo algún tipo de acercamiento a ellos-le dijo Pansy

-Hija no digas tonterías, eso no es verdad-le dijo su padre acercándose

-Lo que dijo es cierto, no me distraje ayer escuche cuando lucius le decía a Draco que se alegraba de que se le uniera y que su trabajo era vigilar a harry y que si tenia la oportunidad…-

-Hija por dios date cuenta de la gran acusación que estas haciendo, acerca de lucius y su hijo-le dijo su padre acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros delicadamente

-No es mentira padre, el se dio cuenta de lo que escuche y me advirtió que si decía algo a alguien mataría ala persona incluso si es Harry-le dijo Pansy

-Basta hija, ese potter te metió cosas en la cabeza-le dijo su padre

-Te dijo la verdad, como quieres que te lo demuestre, enseñándote esto-le dijo pansy cuando se quito la sudadera y le mostró los golpes que tenia en la espalda

-Pero que demonios te paso-le dijo su padre

-Fue el papa, el me lo hizo para que no digiera nada-le dijo Pansy

-Sabia que dirías algo, pero noticia de última hora niña estupida tu padre es un mortifago también-le dijo lucius que salio de la chimenea

-Eso es cierto?-le pregunto pansy

-Si lo es, te atreviste a golpear a mi hija maldito-le dijo Roger

-Tenia que ver la forma de callarla pero veo que no funciono-le dijo Lucius

-Pero como te atreves, como le pusiste una mano enzima a mi hija-le dijo Roger

-Por favor no me vengas con tonterías, ya sabe demasiado y no me voy a arriesgar-le dijo Lucius

-Y que vas hacer?-le dijo Roger

-Si no hago algo dirá lo que sabe y mi plan no funcionara y Draco no podrá seguir en Hogwarts asi que la única solución es matarla-le dijo Lucius

-Que?-dijo pansy

-No te lo permitiré-le dijo Roger sacando su varita y poniéndose enfrente de lucius mientras que pansy esta mas lejos

-Entonces cumpliré la promesa que le hice a tu hija, de matar al que le dijera lo que sabe-le dijo Lucius

-Que?-dijo Roger incrédulo

-Morirás aunque fuiste un buen aliado al señor oscuro-le dijo Lucius

-Papa-grito pansy que al momento que corrió este le lanzo un avada kedavra rápidamente a Roger quien cayo al suelo muerto

-Te dije que lo haría haber si con esto no vuelves a decir nada-le dijo lucius mientras se iba y pansy lloraba a un lado de su padre.

-Papa, por favor-le decía pansy quien lloraba

OOO"Fin del recuerdo de Pansy"OOO

Harry se encontraba en la enfermería lo cual logro entrar sin ser visto, como todos los días, estaba sentado alado de la cama de pansy, la cual estaba sudando, harry se acerco ala cama y se sorprendió a ver que pansy se levantaba de la cama rápidamente y algo agitada.

-Pansy- le dijo harry

-Harry donde estoy?-le pregunto Pansy

-En la enfermería as dormido varias semanas-le dijo harry

-Y eso fue por?-le pregunto pansy

-Por que tomaste un vaso lleno de poción para dormir y estaba bien hecha y la enfermera promfey te dio un antídoto para, bueno que evito que durmieras para siempre-le dijo harry

-Hubiera sido mejor-dijo pansy mientras iba a tomar agua

-Que dices, Pansy que te sucedió en la espalda, quieres decirme?-le pregunto harry

-Harry, hay algo que debo decirte-le dijo Pansy

-Si, dime que es?-le pregunto harry pero unos pasos interrumpieron lo que la chica le iba a decir.

-Me lo dirás luego, te veré mañana de acuerdo-le dijo harry mientras se ponía su capa y salía del lugar

-De acuerdo-susurro pansy

-Ah ya despertó, pero será mejor que descanses corazón, toma es un te con un poquito de poción para dormir y no tendrás pesadillas-le dijo la enfermera

-Gracias justo lo que necesito-le dijo Pansy cuando se tomo el vaso y se quedo dormida

**N/A: hola bueno ahora si van a tener que leer! Jaja jamas en mi vada habia escribido tanto jeje espero que les guste la segunda parte jeje**

**¿Le dira pansy a harry?**

**LaBelle Evans: **Hola oye no pues muchas gracias por esa información y gracias por tus concejos ya tome uno en cuenta jeje bueno espero que te guste este capitulo y que te tomes un poco de tiempo de la escuela para leerlo jeje haber si algún día platicamos bien puedes agregarme mi mail es espero tus comentarios de nuevo muchas gracias por leer mi ff adiós cuídate mucho.

**©LøûDß®3åK-- : **No pues gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi historia espero que te haya gustado muchas gracias por leer y decirme también información sobre el libro, cuídate y seguimos platicando por Messenger bye

Gracias por leer adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5.- Desahogos

Harry se encontraba caminando hacia la enfermería, cuando estaba apunto de llegar, vio como pansy salía del lugar con un frasco en la mano.

-Hey, veo que ya estas mejor-le dijo harry

-Ah, harry, no te había visto-le dijo pansy al verlo

-¿para qué es eso?-le pregunto harry señalando el frasco

-Ahhh? A no es para nada, solo es una pomada-le dijo pansy

-¿Es para lo de tu espalda?-le pregunto el chico

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunto pansy

-Pansy, se supone que somos amigos, por que no quieres decirme que te sucedió en la espalda, acaso Malfoy te quiso hacer daño o te amenazo…-

-No harry, Draco no tiene nada que ver con eso de acuerdo-lo interrumpió pansy caminando hacia el gran comedor.

-Eso no te pudieron aparecer asi como asi-le dijo harry

-Harry no te preocupes no es nada-le dijo pansy girándose hacia el y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

-Esta bien, te creo-le dijo harry

-Gracias-le dijo pansy cuando se giro topo con una persona, la chica casi se cae pero este fue rápido y la tomo de la cintura impidiendo que se cayera, algo que no le agrado a harry.

-Lo siento, ¿pansy puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunto el chico sin soltarla, que se veía algo extraño

-¿De que se trata?-le pregunto pansy al verle la expresión en su rostro.

-Creo que ya la puedes soltar malfoy-intervino harry

-¿Qué? Ah si, perdón-dijo draco sin tomarle importancia

-¿Sucede algo malo?-le pregunto Pansy

-Pansy no te lo puedo decir con Potter aquí, te veo en la sala común, hay voy a estar todo el día-le dijo el chico

-Esta bien, te veo aya-le dijo pansy

-Gracias-le dijo Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo que hizo que pansy diera un pequeño quejido.

-Lo siento, ¿te sucede algo en la espalda?-le pregunto draco

-¿Que? no nada-le dijo pansy

-Esta bien, nos vemos-le dijo Draco cuando se fue algo confundido por la actitud de pansy, la conocía demasiado para saber cuando le mentía.

-¿Sucede algo con Malfoy?-le pregunto harry

-No lo se… pero si lo noto algo extraño-dijo pansy algo preocupada

-Veraz pansy, creo que te vendría bien comer, con todos esos días que estuviste dormida y te vas a poner mas flaca-le dijo harry

-Si tienes razón-le dijo pansy cuando se dirigieron al gran comedor

Al llegar al gran comedor, Pansy y Harry se sentaron el la mesa de Gryffindor, desoyes de unos momentos llegaron Hermione y Ron y se sentaron enfrente de ellos.

-Me alegra que ayas despertado pansy-le dijo Hermione

-Gracias, pero díganme que paso con Frank?-pregunto pansy

-Pues ese imbecil le anda tirando la onda a mi hermana y no me agrada-le dijo ron algo molesto

-Pero si es muy buena persona-le dijo Pansy

-Si pero para ron el indicado para andar con Ginny es Harry-dijo hermione volteando a ver a harry y sintiéndose como una estupida por el simple comentario que había hecho y enfrente de la persona que ama a harry, pansy volteo a ver a Ron y hermione que se habían echado unas miradas algo extrañas y luego miro a harry que los miraba furiosos… pansy miro su reloj algo confundida el reloj marcaba las 12:30 se le había pasado el tiempo que se olvido de Draco, la chica se tomo su agua y se paro de la mesa.

-Lo siento, debo irme, adiós-les dijo pansy tomando el frasco y marchándose del lugar rápidamente.

-Pero como se te ocurrió decir eso hermione-le dijo Harry

-Lo siento harry, se me olvido-le dijo Hermione

-Bueno ya, que le puedes hacer-le dijo ron

Draco estaba dando demasiadas vueltas en la sala común, estaba desesperado, le urgía hablar con pansy, cuando la puerta se abrio y vio ala chica, Draco grito fuertemente-¡TODOS AFUERAA!- los alumnos salieron corriendo por el tremendo grito que dijo Draco, pansy solo se hizo a un lado y espero a que todos salieran de la sala común, al salir todas las personas Pansy se acerco a draco que se había sentado en el sillón cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Draco que sucede?-le pregunto pansy

-Pansy necesito tu ayuda, no quiero ser parte de esto, solo quiero ser una persona normal, como tu-le dijo Draco mientras su lagrimas comenzaban a salir, pansy se sentó a un lado de el, lo tomo del rostro y le quito las lagrimas.

-¿Draco de que me hablas?-le dijo pansy tratando de calmarlo pero el chico recargo la cabeza en las piernas de la chica y la abrazo de la cintura llorando

-Pansy…no quiero ser un…mortifago-le dijo Draco entre sollozos

-Draco…-la chica lo despejo de sus piernas y lo abrazo fuertemente y le dijo al oído- no tienes que serlo si no quieres, yo te apoyare en lo que sea-le dijo pansy abrazándolo, Draco la abrazo fuertemente asi estuvieron unos momentos cuando draco se alejo de ella y le dijo…

-Pansy, ahora podrías decirme que es lo que te sucede en la espalda, te conozco demasiado para saber cuando me mientes-le dijo Draco

-Draco, recuerdas esa vez que estaba en tu casa y que…-pansy se quedo callada no sabia como decirle al chico lo sucedido y además pensaba que no le creería pero necesitaba decírselo.

-Dime pansy, ¿que sucedió?-le pregunto Draco, unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro de la chica

-Draco, lo que sucede es que esa vez que fui a tu casa, tu te encontrabas hablando con tu padre…a mi me mandaron a buscarlos y sin querer escuche algo…-

-Fue esa vez que mi papa salio y no regreso y después tu y el aparecieron pero ya para irse, el te hizo algo pansy, dime acaso te hizo algo?-le pregunto draco molesto

-Si-le contesto pansy llorando a un mas

-¿Pansy el te golpeo? ¿En la espalda?-le pregunto Draco

-Si, Draco si-le dijo pansy recargándose en el hombro del chico con una tristeza profunda

-Tranquila, mi padre me las pagara, pansy te lo prometo-le dijo

-Noo, no vas a cometer ninguna tontería Draco, no podría perder a otra persona mas-le dijo pansy

-Que quieres decir con eso?-le pregunto Draco

-No, no quise decir nada-le dijo pansy parándose del lugar el chico hizo lo mismo la tomo de los hombros y la giro hacia el.

-El te pego para que no digieras en lo que voy a convertirme y… el…el mato a tu padre no es asi?-le dijo Draco con los ojos llorosos- Dime pansy, dime, quiero saber que clase de persona es mi padre, por favor dímelo-le dijo Draco

-Sii! El fue, el fue-le dijo pansy, Draco soltó ala chica y se quedo sin palabras, mientras que pansy solo estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando, Draco se hinco a un lado de ella y la abrazo mientras que en el odio le decía

-No te preocupes, no me volveré mortifago y haremos todo lo posible por que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- no nos haga daño, ni a ti, ni a potter, ni a nadie, pansy, te lo prometo-le dijo Draco, pansy lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le decía…

-Gracias Draco- el chico la llevo al sillón y ambos se quedaron juntos abrazados, Draco le levanto el rostro ala chica y le limpio las lagrimas y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras que la chica dormía profundamente, Draco iba a subir hacia las escaleras cuando se topo con alexa.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-le pregunto Draco

-¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?-pregunto alexa mirando al vació

-Por temer a perder a otra amiga más-le dijo Draco sentándose a un lado de donde estaba ella.

-Pero ella sabe que siempre voy a estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas-le dijo Alexa mirando a draco

-Pero esto es más peligroso-le dijo Draco

-No me importa, soy su amiga y la apoyare en lo que sea, aunque sea de lo más peligroso-le dijo Alexa

-Esta bien, pero por ahora creo que es mejor que duerma-le dijo Draco al pararse, la chica hizo lo mismo, este subió un par de escaleras y esta estaba a un escalón mas abajo que el.

-¿Y tu como te encuentras?-le pregunto Alexa

-Bien…-le dijo Draco bajando un escalón estando un poco mas cerca de la chica- me siento bien, no te preocupes-le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Draco, aunque no me quieras como nada, puedes contra con migo en lo que sea, te amo-le dijo alexa dándole un beso en los labios corto y corriendo rápidamente a su habitación.

-Pero no se da por vencida-dijo Draco con una sonrisa

-Hacia es ella-dijo pansy viéndolo un poco burlona

-Mm…-le dijo Draco cuando fue a donde ella se encontraba

-¿Que?-le dijo Pansy

-Tu deberías hacerlo mismo ¿no crees?-le dijo Draco

-¿De que hablas?-le dijo pansy sacando la vuelta

-Pansy por que no tratas de conquistar a Potter-le dijo Draco

-Harry, jamás me haría caso como eso, solo me ve como una amiga y es todo, prefiero no hacerme ilusiones-le dijo pansy

-No pasa nada si le coqueteas asi como lo asías conmigo-le dijo Draco

-Draco contigo era diferente, a ti te gusta que te coqueteen-le dijo pansy con una mirada seductora

-Me perdonas pero a todo hombre le gusta eso-le dijo Draco acercándose a pansy y dándole un abrazo amigable.

-No lo se-dijo pansy

-inténtalo, nada pierdes, nomás que no tan coqueta ehhh por que se daría cuenta-le dijo Draco riéndose

-Ahhh como eres malo-le dijo Pansy

-Pansy ¿puedo pedirte algo?-le pregunto Draco

-¿Que cosa?-le pregunto la chica

-Que me des el último beso que me prometiste-le dijo Draco

-¿Cuando prometí yo eso?-le pregunto pansy

-No se…pero lo recuerdo-le dijo Draco

-Mm…este bien-le dijo Pansy

Pansy lo miro algo enojada, draco solo se burlaba del momento, pansy acerco el rostro del chico para darle un beso en los labios que significaba una gran amistad y nada mas, Draco no pudo aguantarse que puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la aparto de el.

-Jaja oye me lastimas, ¿que paso?-le pregunto Pansy

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco-dijo Draco

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto pansy

-Por que vi el rostro de alexa- dijo Draco algo extraño

-Por que no admites que te encanta alexa-le dijo Pansy

-Eso no es verdad-dijo Draco

-Vamos nadie se resiste a alexa-le dijo pansy

-Pues yo si-le dijo Draco

-Será mejor que te des cuenta de una vez, no querrás perder algo tan precioso como el amor solo por orgullo ehhh-le dijo pansy cuando tomo su frasco y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al chico- píenselo bien-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa cuando se fue a su habitación dejando a draco confundido.

Llego la noche y Pansy se encontraba en los pasillos de hogwarts dirigiéndose hacia el lago cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba por detrás, la chica se giro y vio a Draco y Alexa.

-Adonde vas, que no nos llamas-le dijo Draco

-Voy al lago, ¿Viene?-les dijo pansy

-Pues claro-dijo Alexa

Los chicos se dirigieron al lago, la luna estaba realmente bella ese día

-Vaya que la luna hoy si exagero-dijo Alexa

-Pero que tonterías dices-le dijo Draco

-Es la verdad-le dijo Alexa

-Pero es una tontería la luna siempre ah sido hermosa-le dijo Draco

-Se me hace raro hablar de la luna, hasta pienso que hablamos de luna lovegood, aunque le pusieron un lindo nombre-dijo Pansy

-Estas loca, ya mero draco hablaría de la loca esa-dijo Alexa

-Celosa acaso?-le dijo Draco

-Claro que no-le dijo Alexa

-Ay por favor, bien que me dijiste, te amo-le dijo Draco

-Oye…no estés burlándote de mi-le dijo alexa enojada

-Vamos chicos no se peleen-le dijo Pansy

-Pues dile a el-le dijo alexa

-A mí por que, eres tu la que empieza-le dijo Draco

-O los dos ya dejen de pelear y vean la luna si-le dijo pansy

-Esta bien, pero ya no te enojes pansy-le dijo Draco

-Pues es que no se puede ver nada tranquilo con ustedes aquí, peleándose a cada rato, ya dejen de pelear, bien que se aman-les dijo pansy, Draco no dijo nada solo miro ala luna y susurro algo asi como un- si claro…-que alexa pudo escuchar, aunque si le lastimo trato de disimularlo…

**N/A: ola de nuevo, lamento tanto el retraso, espero que les aya gustado a los que lo hayan leído! Y bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 muy pronto el 6 capitulo espero y me den sus opiniones y me dejen algunas ideas xD se cuidan adiós en especial a payo, dalia y LaBelle Evans que ah seguido mi historia siempre espero que aun la lea jeje adiós a todos bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6.- Castigos y peleas

Después de unas horas, Draco y Alexa decidieron regresar ala sala común, pansy los miro unos momentos cuando les dijo…

-Vayan, al rato los alcanzo-

-Bien, nada mas que no te tardes tanto, capas de que te atrapan y nos bajen puntos-le dijo Draco, pansy solo asintió con la cabeza, draco y alexa se fueron discutiendo…

Pansy se acostó de nuevo en el pasto y se quedo viendo la luna, por unos momentos cerro los ojos para descansar cuando sintió que una persona se sentaba a su lado, la chica abrió los ojos para ver a un chico sentado a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola pan?-le pregunto

-A nada, viendo la luna ¿no se te hace que el día de hoy esta mas hermosa?-le pregunto pansy

-Pues para ser verdad si, esta mas grande e ilumina mas el lugar, es asi, como para estar con la persona que te gusta-le dijo

-Si, tienes razón, blaise-le dijo Pansy

-¿Te sientes bien, te veo extraña?-le pregunto blaise

-Si, me siento bien-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa

-Que bien, bueno pansy me marcho a dormir, me dio demasiado, te vienes o te quedas?-le pregunto blaise

-Me voy, espera-le dijo pansy mientras se paraba del suelo

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común, cuando vieron que Snape se acercaba, quien se veía demasiado enojado, blaise alcanzo a esconderse, pero pansy no se había percatado de, que el profesor estaba a solo unos pasos de ella.

-¿Se puede saber que hace a estas horas de la noche afuera de su sala común señorita Parkinson?-le pregunto Snape

-Lo siento se me fue la noción del tiempo-le dijo Pansy

-Si asi fue, ¿por que el señor Zabini esta escondido?- pregunto

-¿Perdone?-dijo pansy asiendo la que no entendía

-Nada, olvídelo y regrese a su sala común-le dijo Snape cuando se marchaba y antes de desaparecer se detuvo y dijo unas palabras mas-Usted también Zabini- y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer

-Pero que tendrá ahora, estaba enojado y no nos castigo como antes, esto es extraño-dijo Blaise

-Si que lo es-dijo pansy viendo hacia el lugar en donde se había ido el profesor, los chicos siguieron caminando, cuando blaise choco con una persona que no se veía.

-¿Pero que fue eso?-dijo Blaise sobándose la cabeza

-Mm…que raro, no hay nadie blaise-le dijo pansy

-Pero yo choque con algo-le dijo Blaise

-¿Estas seguro? O no fue tu imaginación nada mas-le dijo pansy

-No pansy, te lo juro choque con algo-le dijo Blaise, pansy quien se reía se iba a poner delante de blaise para ayudarlo a pararse pero la chica también cayo al suelo, había algo en el piso obstruyendo el paso, la chica comenzó a tocar el piso cuando sintió algo como una sabana, la chica la tomo y la quito.

-Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto pansy

-Lo siento, es que me quede dormido en la biblioteca y tuve que usar la capa para que no me atraparan-dijo Harry

-Bueno ya vez que si había algo pansy-le dijo Blaise

-Ah por cierto lo siento-le dijo harry al chico

-No hay problema-dijo el blaise

-Bueno, creo que te veo en la sala común adiós-dijo blaise bostezando por el sueño que tenia

-Ay harry, me metiste tremendo susto-le dijo pansy

-Lo siento, pero es que no quería que me castigaran por estar afuera de la sala común-dijo harry

-Pues creo que de todas formar no lo logro Potter-dijo alguien que se paro atrás de los chicos-Creí que le había dicho señorita parkinson que se fuera a su sala común, no es asi?-Pansy solo se lo quedo viendo algo confundida.

-Lo siento Profesor, fue mi culpa, ella ya iba pero chocamos-le dijo Harry, el profesor Snape lo miro…

-El lunes en mi despacho alas 9 sin retrasos, ambos castigados y 10 puntos menos, para los dos-dijo el Profesor cuando se fue del lugar.

-Oh rayos-dijo Pansy

-Lo siento fue mi culpa-le dijo el chico

-No, no importa-le dijo pansy ayudándolo a pararse

-Bueno creo que me voy-le dijo Harry

-Si yo también, tengo demasiado sueño y mañana será un largo día, no es asi?-le dijo pansy con una sonrisa

-Si lo será-le dijo harry correspondiéndole la sonrisa

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-le dijo pansy cuando iba a dar un paso para irse, la chica se regreso al mismo lugar y le dio un fuerte abrazo al chico y el le correspondió, pansy le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo…

-Gracias por todo harry- cuando se despego del chico y se fue rápidamente a su sala común.

La noche paso rápidamente y la mañana era un día soleado perfectamente y harry quien se encontraba dormido en su cama, le empezó a doler sus ojos ya que una persona abrió las cortinas y entraba todo el sol.

-¡CIERREN LAS CORTINAS!-grito harry

-Vaya, hasta que puedo despertarte- le dijo Ron

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunto harry

-Son las 8:25 no alcanzaras a desayunar -le dijo ron

-Si, este bien, tu ve y adelántate, yo en un momento mas bajo, no te preocupes, de acuerdo?-le dijo Harry

-Mas te vale, por que luego hermione me mataría si sabes que llegaste tarde a tu castigo-le dijo Ron cuando salio de la habitación.

Mientras que harry se vestía, en la sala común de Slytherin, dos personas se peleaban a gritos.

-AH YA CALLATE-le grito Draco

-NO ME CALLES-le dijo alexa molesta

-¡Mira no tengo tu tiempo!-le dijo Draco quien la empujo para pasar, la chica se enojo demasiado se que lanzo enzima de el.

-Nunca me vuelvas a empujar-le dijo alexa casi ahorcándolo, Draco tropezó con una cuerda que estaba por el lugar donde caminaba, que cayo al piso junto con la chica, alexa al parecer era mas fuerte ya que quedo encima del chico a un rasguñándolo y pegándole, cuando sintió como el chico la tomaba de un brazo y la giraba y ahora era el, el que estaba encima de ella molesto.

-¿Qué acaso quieres matarme?-le pregunto Draco

-Si quisiera, ya lo hubiera hecho-le dijo alexa tratando de zafarse

-Eres una idiota-le dijo Draco separándose de ella, Alexa se enojo pero esta vez no lo ataco, solamente se guardo su enojo, tomo sus cosas y se fue de la sala común muy molesta, Draco se la quedo mirando al salir.

-¿Y ahora que le hiciste?-le pregunto Pansy quien bajaba las escaleras

-Nada, esta loca-le dijo Draco

-Draco, por que no tratas de llevarte mejor con ella-le dijo

-Por favor, si no la soporto-le dijo Draco

-Vamos, ten un poco de paciencia con ella, que no ves que se muere por ti y tu como la tratas?-le dijo Pansy

-Pues que lindo, me trata ella ehhh-le dijo Draco

-Pues es por que esta enojada, por que no le haces caso y siempre andas de mujeriego por casi toda la escuela, o sea si me entiendes no, en pocas palabras esta celosa-le dijo pansy

-Pues no debería estarlo ya que no quiero nada con ella, acaso no puede entender eso-le dijo Draco

-Vamos Draco, reacciona, te mueres por ella, al igual que ella hacia ti, si no haces algo la perderás-le dijo Pansy

-Por favor, no digas tonterías-dijo Draco cuando salio del lugar

Pansy solamente dio un suspiro, cuando iba a salir de la sala común, se topo con blaise que iba de salida también, pansy le sonrió.

-Vamos te acompaño-le dijo Blaise

-Gracias, tengo hambre tu no?-le pregunto Pansy

-Si demasiada-le dijo Blaise tocándose la panza-Por cierto, ayer te tardaste mucho en llegar, paso algo?-le pregunto el chico mientras caminaban hacia el gran comedor.

-Pues si, nos atrapo Snape, pero esta vez si nos castigo a los dos y nos bajo 10 puntos-le dijo Pansy

-Oh enserio? Pero últimamente Snape esta medio extraño, no se si te has dado cuenta-le dijo Blaise

-Pues la verdad es que si, pero pues no se que tendrá, la verdad ni me importa, lo único que quiero es que ya sea navidad- le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, al momento que entraban al gran comedor.

-Si, me pregunto si este año aran baile, ya que nos lo deben por no hacer el de halloween-le dijo blaise al momento que se sentaban a comer.

-Eso es cierto, buen apetito-le dijo Pansy cuando empezaron a comer

Después de unos minutos en el gran comedor, Pansy miro el reloj y se paro del asiento.

-Rayos si no me apuro no llegare al castigo y Snape me matara, nos vemos luego blaise adiós-dijo pansy corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Pansy, esperarme-le dijo alguien por detrás

-Harry? no te había visto-le dijo pansy mientras caminaban hacia el despacho de Snape.

-Es que estabas muy entretenida hablando con ese chico que no me viste entrar-le dijo harry algo extraño

-Jaja, lo siento, estas celoso?-le dijo Pansy jugando

-Como crees, por favor ni que estuviera loco-dijo harry solo por disimular, solamente que no de un buen modo

-Gracias, que amable harry, si piensas eso, por que eres mi amigo-le dijo pansy molesta cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape, harry trato de disculparse pero en ese momento.

-Vaya llegan puntuales, bueno, vengan con migo-les dijo Snape

-Pansy, oye…-trataba harry de hablar con ella pero la chica no lo miraba, se sentía demasiada dolida por las palabras del chico.

-Señor potter, es un castigo no pueden hablar-le dijo Snape

-Lo siento-dijo harry mientras caminaban a un aula demasiada vieja

-Bien aquí es, no se ah usado este salón hace años, pero claro eso no les importa, bien el es terry boot y nos vigilara para ver que no usen su magia-le dijo Snape

-Genial-dijo harry por lo bajo algo molesto, el chico era de pelo largo por arriba de los hombros de color negro, sus ojos eran verdes y de tez blanca, algo delgado y un de la estatura de harry, el chico no dejaba de mirar ala chica, pansy se percato de ello y se puso algo nerviosa.

-Bien, los dejo, vigílamelos bien-le dijo Snape cuando salio del lugar

-Pansy-le hablo harry

-Hey tampoco puedes hablar-le dijo terry

-No me molestes-le dijo harry

-Mira no me provoques, ponte a limpiar de una vez-le dijo terry

-A mi no me dices que hacer-le dijo harry

-Bueno ya basta los dos, mejor hagamos lo que nos dijo Snape, al menos que quieres otro castigo mas-le dijo Pansy molesta

-Lo que tú digas linda-le dijo terry cuando la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo y sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros de juntarse, pansy empezó a respirar agitadamente, cuando sintió como harry la tomo del brazo y la separo del chico.

-Vamos a limpiar-le dijo Harry llevándose a pansy a otro lugar ya que la aula demasiado grande, el chico nada mas se quedo en su lugar algo enojado.

-Suéltame, puedo caminar sola-le dijo Pansy

-Pansy, perdóname, no quise decir lo que dije en ese sentido-le dijo

-Olvídalo, quieres-le dijo Pansy cuando se iba a ir, pero este la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo a el abrazándola.

-Pansy lo siento, no quise decirlo en esa forma-le dijo harry

-Hey, amoríos no, ponte a limpiar-le dijo terry llegando y alejando pansy de el y quitándole la varita al chico, harry trato de pasar pero este puso un campo de fuerza.

-Maldito, necesito hablar con ella-le dijo harry

-Cuando acabes de hacer lo que Snape te dijo, pero por el momento no será asi-le dijo el chico llevándose a pansy con el.

-Por que te juntas con ese idiota-le dijo terry

-No es un idiota-le dijo pansy

-Vaya, parece como si te gustara-le dijo el chico

-Eso no es cierto-le dijo pansy

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes-le dijo el chico cuando limpio la parte de pansy con magia

-Eso lo tenia que hacer yo, al estilo muggle-le dijo pansy

-Pues ya no, platiquemos, me has llamado la atención-le dijo terry

-Que, pero no puedo dejar a harry limpiando solo-le dijo Pansy

-Después de lo que te dijo-le dijo el chico

-Tu que sabes de eso?-le pregunto pansy

-Pues escuche, que no quiso decirlo en esa forma, eso quiere decir que te dijo algo que te molesto o te hizo sentir mal-le dijo terry

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-le dijo Pansy

-Pues claro que si, como pudo decirte algo tan malo, a tan guapa mujer-le dijo terry

-Por favor-dijo pansy

-Lo dijo en serio-le dijo terry

-Mm…Gracias-dijo pansy algo extraña

-Lo dijo enserio-le dijo el chico por segunda vez

-Esta bien, supongamos que te creo y eso seria por que?...-le pregunto pansy al chico

-Pues, mírate, eres linda, tus ojos son hermosos-le dijo terry

-Vamos no seria la única con ojos azules-le dijo Pansy

-Pero muy pocas son de pelo negro, y tienes una piel súper lisa, además tienes un cuerpo…-dijo el chico

-Esta bien, ya fue mucho-le dijo pansy algo roja

-Lo siento, no me pude contener-le dijo el chico

Pasaron varios minutos y los chicos no dejaban de platicar o mas bien gerard no dejaba de halagarla.

-Sabes que, creo que mejor ayudo a harry-dijo pansy cuando estaba completamente roja, cuando la chica se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde estaba harry.

-Gerard puedes quitar el campo?-pregunto pansy girándose, para ver al chico.

-Claro-dijo este

-Gracias-le dijo pansy caminando para buscar a harry

-Espera-le hablo el chico

-Que sucede?-pregunto pansy cuando este la tomo de la cintura y le planto un beso, pansy abrió los ojos como platos, y harry llego en el momento en que vio a pansy despegarse de el.

-Lo siento, bese a tu chica-le dijo terry a harry quien se encontraba atrás de ella

-No soy su chica y jamás me vuelvas a besar-le dijo Pansy cuando le dio una cachetada y se marcho del lugar corriendo, harry dejo de limpiar el lugar y fue atrás de la chica.

OOOooooooOOO

-Alexa puedo hablar contigo?-le dijo Draco

-Para que, no vaya a querer matarte-le dijo la chica molesta

-Oye, enserio quiero hablar bien contigo-le dijo Draco

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo-le dijo la chica

-Por que no, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo y quedar bien como amigos-le dijo draco

-Pues va hacer imposible, acaso no puedes entender que me gustas demasiado y que siempre tienes que hacer algo para que me enfade y jamás me tomas en cuenta, no puedo ser amiga de una persona a la cual amo, es imposible-le dijo Alexa

-Lo siento, pero es que yo no siento lo mismo-le dijo Draco

-Si eso lo se, siempre lo has dicho, pero claro como vas a saber, si lo único que tienes en tu sangre es tu maldito orgullo-le dijo Alexa

-Eso no es verdad, no soy un orgulloso-le dijo Draco

-Olvídalo, ya no quiero sufrir contigo mas, lo mejor será alejarme de ti-le dijo Alexa cuando se marcho y choco de hombrazo con harry sin decirle nada siguió caminando.

-Pansy, Pansy…-le grito harry

-Que? Que es lo que quieres?-le dijo Pansy molesta

-Oye, tranquila, entiende que no quise decirlo en ese modo, enserio pansy eres una de mis mejores amigas-le dijo Harry

-Si lo se, soy una de tus mejores amigas, que no puede decirte algo que me tiene preocupada-le dijo pansy

-Pansy, se a que te refieres-le dijo harry

-Enserio?-le pregunto Pansy

-Si, lo escuche cuando salimos de la escuela el otro año-le dijo harry

-De que hablas?-le pregunto Pansy confundida

-De que…estas enamorada…de…de mi-le dijo harry

-Que?-le pregunto pansy

-Si me entere el mismo día que salimos, pero la verdad es que no se que es lo que yo siento por ti, pansy, creo que solo te quiero como una amiga-le dijo harry

-Y que esperaste para que me enamorara mas de ti y fuera mas difícil olvidarte-le dijo pansy molesta

-Pansy yo lo siento, no sabia como decírtelo-le dijo harry

-Pues como me lo dijiste en este momento asi lo hubieras hecho, eres un idiota POTTER-le dijo pansy molesta

-Pansy espera, lo lamento pero fue impactante para mi saber que estabas enamorada de mi-le dijo harry

-Creo que lo mejor es que ya no me acerque a ti, todo lo malo me ah pasado desde que te conocí-le dijo pansy

-Pansy no digas eso-le dijo Harry

-Claro que lo diré, por tratar de ayudarte mi padre esta muerto-le dijo pansy cuando sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules

-Que quieres decir?-le pregunto Harry

-Si, harry, el padre de draco, quiere convertir a su propio hijo en mortifago y el no sabe como decirle que no y también se que lo único que quiere el que no debe ser nombrado es matarte y en este mismo año, y lucius se dio cuenta de que los había escuchado y el fue el que me golpeo en la espalda y se lo dije a mi padre y el lo mato ¡LO MATO HARRY! claro que no debía decírtelo por que ahora no se quien de mis amigos o familia corre peligro, pero claro eso ya no me interesa, mi vida no puede ser peor-le dijo pansy cuando se fue corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos, harry se quedo petrificado.

**N/A: Hola, bueno, como que este capitulo no me gusto mucho como lo termine, no me convence y a ustedes?**

**Bueno gracias a LaBelle Evans por seguir mi ff, espero y publiques pronto el tuyo que me ah gustado mucho el primer capitulo y a mis amigas dalia, lidia y payo por leer también mi ff, bueno la verdad es que no me gusto lo ultimo que puse donde pansy le dice a harry lo de lucius y asi, no me ah convencido del todo, bueno pero lo que importa son ustedes espero y me digan que les pareció, las dejo cuídense y gracias por leer mi historia besos bye bye**

**atte: Alexita Malfoy**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7.- El plan

-¿Como demonios no pudo decirme algo como eso?-se preguntaba harry caminando hacia la sala común

-Harry, sucede algo?-le pregunto hermione cuando entro harry entro ala sala común

-Ron, hermione tengo que decirles algo-le dijo Harry

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto ron

-Tiene que ser en otro lugar, aquí puede ser peligroso-dijo el chico

-Esta bien, pero vamos ya, harry que nos estas asustando-le dijo hermione cuando salían de la sala común y se dirigían hacia el lago.

-ahora si, dinos harry que sucede-le dijo hermione

-Es que no se como pudo hacer esto-dijo harry

-¿Quien? De quien hablas?-le pregunto Ron

-De pansy, ron, me dijo que lucius quiere llevarme con Lord Voldemort y no me lo dijo, lo sabia y no me lo dijo-les dijo harry quien estaba rojo de ira

-Pero hubo una razón para que no te lo digiera no?-le pregunto hermione

-Si, porque lucius la amenazo con matar a sus seres mas queridos…-

-Vez, como querías que te lo dijera tan rápidamente- le dijo ron

-Harry que mas paso entre tu y ella?-le pregunto Hermione

-Nada, no dije nada, ella se fue corriendo y yo me quede parado como hay sin saber que hacer, pero ahora me tiene que escuchar, el que debería estar enojado soy yo-dijo harry

-harry no-le dijo hermione agorándolo del brazo- en estos momentos, necesites estas mas cerca de ella, que no vez que ambos corren peligro-le dijo hermione cuando lo soltó

-El que corre peligro soy yo, hermione y pansy tendrá que escucharme, quiera o no-le dijo harry cuando se fue corriendo en busca de harry

-Harry-le grito hermione

-Hermione, déjalo el sabe lo que hace-le dijo Ron

-Eso espero ron, por que si no, esto será peor-le dijo Hermione

Pansy estaba parada en la ventana de los pasillos viendo el cielo mientras que sus ojos estallaban de lagrimas.

-Pansy que sucede?-le pregunto un chico de ojos grises

-Draco, se lo eh dicho a harry-le dijo Pansy mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, y draco le correspondía el abrazo

-Se lo dijiste?-le pregunto Draco

-Si, se lo dije-le dijo pansy

-Pansy, sabes que esto va a traer consecuencias?-le dijo Draco

-Si lo se, pero no voy a dejar que les pase nada, esto es mi culpa y yo tratare de arreglarlo-le dijo Pansy secándose las lagrimas

-Pero como vas hacer eso tu sola, pansy es imposible, no lo harás tu sola, yo te ayudare y estoy seguro que alexa también te ayudara, no te dejaremos sola en esto-le dijo Draco

-Pero como, me ayudaran en esto?-le pregunto pansy

-Haremos un plan, te lo aseguro, no te preocupes, tendré que dejarte pansy, tengo un asunto que resolver-le dijo Draco

-Esta bien, cuídate-le dijo pansy cuando volvió la vista hacia la ventana.

-Pansy, tenemos que hablar-le dijo harry quien se acercaba a ella

-harry-dijo pansy cuando el chico llego a un lado suyo

-Como no me lo dijiste antes?-le dijo Harry molesto

-Sabes, es difícil decir una cosa asi-le dijo pansy

-Ah por favor y te enojaste cuando yo no te dije que sabia que estabas enamorada de mi-le dijo Harry

-Eso es diferente harry-le dijo Pansy empezándose a molestar

-Asi en que?-le pregunto harry

-Eres idiota o te haces, que no vez la maldita diferencia, entre mi caso y el tuyo-le dijo Pansy

-Ese no es el punto, el caso es que no me dijiste una cosa importante como esa-le dijo harry acercándose mas a ella

-POR QUE NO PUEDO Y NO DEVIA DECIRTELO ACASO NO PUEDES ENTENDER ESO, MI PADRE ESTA MUERTO POR LA UNICA RAZON DE QUE LE DIJE LO MISMO QUE A TI-le dijo pansy

-Que quieres decir que ahora me van a matar a mi por que me lo dijiste?-le pregunto harry

-No, tú eres diferente-le dijo pansy

-Vez si soy diferente por que demonios no me lo dijiste-le dijo harry que cada vez se ponía mas molesto

-POR QUE TENGO MIEDO DE ACUERDO, TENGO MIEDO DE QUE ME QUITEN A MI MADRE YA ME QUITARON A MI PADRE LUCIUS ES CAPAZ DE HACER ESO Y MAS ERES UN IMBECIL QUE NO PUEDE VERLO-le dijo pansy cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir

-Oye si me lo hubieras dicho tal vez se hubiera podido hacer algo, pero claro no dudo ni un momento que tu lado Slytherin aya salido al aire-le dijo harry molesto

-Harry! ya basta-le dijo Hermione quien llego atrás de el chico

-No déjalo hermione, si es lo que cree, que lo crea, ya no me interesa, con permiso-dijo pansy cuando se marcho del lugar

-Harry pero en que estabas pensando, que acaso no razonaste las cosas que te dijo-le dijo hermione

-Estabas escuchando?-le pregunto Harry

-Eres un idiota harry, deberías razonar todo lo que te dijo y lo que le dijiste, tal vez eso te haga reaccionar-le dijo hermione cuando se fue molesta por la actitud de su amigo.

Pansy iba caminando súper molesta por todo lo que harry le había dicho, también se sentía nerviosa no sabia que pasaría y lucius de seguro que ya se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado, la chica se dirigió a su sala común.

-Pansy, que bueno que llegas, tenemos que hablar-le dijo Draco quien se encontraba junto con alexa

-Que sucede?-le pregunto pansy

-Es sobre mi padre y tu-ya-sabes-quien-le dijo draco

-Que sucedió?-le pregunto pansy

-Mi padre de algún modo se dio cuenta de que le dijiste a Potter lo mío y lo que paso, ahora el quiere que te lleve como carnada con el señor oscuro, para que harry te salve-le dijo Draco

-Oye eso es perfecto, aunque a lo mejor harry ni me salva ya que ni le importa lo que me suceda-dijo pansy

-Que dices? harry si te salvaría y ese plan-le dijo Alexa asustada

-S claro, mira al momento que tu me lleves y estemos adelante del señor oscuro, podemos revelarnos y luchar contra el-le dijo Pansy

-Que estas loca? El es muy fuerte nos mataría a ambos y además estará con sus seguidores-le dijo Draco

-Lo siento pero yo también ayudare-le dijo alexa

-Pero como le voy hacer para llevarte eh?-le dijo Draco

-Puedes decir que nos vio y que no querías arriesgarte a que digiera algo y que por eso la trajiste, me entiendes?-le pregunto pansy

-Si entiendo, pero creo que es peligroso y deberíamos decirle a potter y a sus amigos-le dijo Draco

-No ah ellos no le diremos nada, de todas formas se enteraran no?-le dijo pansy

-Pero es mas seguro decirles desde ahora, tal vez vuelva a confiar en ti y no estés tan mal-le dijo Alexa

-No me importa si harry vuelve a confiar en mi, esto lo haremos solos, sin importar lo que pase-le dijo Pansy

-Esta bien pansy, solo espero que esto salga bien y con ningún muerto-le dijo Draco

-No te preocupes, ahora me iré a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada, los veo luego-dijo pansy cuando subió a su habitación

-Esta loca, jamás lo venceremos-dijo alexa

-Ten un pensamiento positivo-le dijo Draco

-Si claro, y como no sabemos que estas fingiendo todo esto y a la mera hora te pondrás a favor de ellos y nos mataras a ambas-le dijo alexa la cual aun estaba sentida por lo de dRaco

-Claro que no, son mis amigas y son lo que mas me importa, jamás haría eso entendiste-le dijo Draco

-Si, lo siento-le dijo alexa

-Oye sobre lo de hace días…

-Olvídalo si, ya no quiero hablar de eso-le dijo Alexa

-Pero yo si, quiero que te quede claro que te quiero mucho como una amiga, pero no para mas-le dijo Draco

-Eso ya me lo dijiste, pero sabes que ya no me interesa, todo esto lo hago por ella y no por ti-le dijo Alexa

-Que lastima, por que yo lo hago por todos-le dijo Draco

-Si, pues yo también y lo sabes, solo que después de esto, en realidad si salimos vivos, ya no quiero saber de ti-le dijo Alexa

-Alexa somos amigos Como puedes decir eso-le dijo Draco

-Si, pero no puedo verte como un amigo y asi que prefiero no verte mas-le dijo alexa

La chica se marcho del lugar molesta, no podía evitar que su corazón le doliera cada vez que hablaban del tema, la chica iba metida en sus pensamientos cuando choco con harry

-Que no te fijas por donde caminas-le dijo Harry

-Oye en verdad te estas comportando como un gran soquete, no entiendes ni lo que te dicen y ni lo que sientes, por favor hazte un favor y deja de pensar solo en ti-le dijo Alexa cuando se fue

Harry se quedo pensando en esas palabras que la chica le había dicho y en cierta forma también pensaba en lo que pansy le había dicho, de hecho en lo único que pensaba el chico en esos momentos era en pansy en lo que había sucedió Pasaron varios días y ellos aun no se hablan harry ahora mas que nunca le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, no podía dejar de pensar en pansy, no sabia lo que sucedía y cada vez que la veía se preocupaba, estaba un poco mas delgada y pálida, veía como Draco la trataba de animar y de vez en cuando sus miradas topaban, la mirada de pansy era triste y preocupada, harry miro a Pansy estaba sentada en la mesa cuando draco se acerco a ella y alexa.

-Chicas, llego la hora-les dijo Draco en el oído

-Vamos-le dijo Pansy

Las chicas salieron del gran comedor, mientras su plan empezaba, las chicas eran dirigidas por Draco quien las llevo y vio a su padre que lo estaba esperando en un sitio.

-Y ella quien es?-pregunto Lucius

-Ella sabe de esto padre, no me pude arriesgar-le dijo Draco

-Esta bien, mira pansy cuando yo dijo algo, lo dijo enserio y ahora tendrás que afrentarte alas consecuencias-le dijo Lucius cuando se marcharon con un traslador.

Harry estaba caminando hacia su sala común cuando encontró una carta sobre su mesa.

_Potter si quieres a tu amiga de vuelta tendrás que luchar por ella, te espero en la mansión riddle, creo que sabes donde queda, perfectamente._

_atte.: Lord Voldemort_

-Rayos, pero que hice, hermione tenia razón jamás la deba dejar solo ahora tengo que salvarla- dijo harry enojado mientras rompía la carta

Continuara…

**N/A: Espero que les aya gustado.**

**Saludos a los que leen mi historia**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8.- La Mansión Riddle

Harry desesperadamente buscaba a hermione y ron, paso por los pasillos de hogwarts el cual era un problema ya que estaba invadido de alumnos, miraba alas esquinas de las paredes, una cabellera pelirroja y una castaña embarullada, nada, corrió hacia la biblioteca algunas personas le gritan cosas como "Cuidado, imbecil" "Fíjate por donde vas idiota", el chico entro ala biblioteca gritando el nombre de sus dos amigos, la profesora encargada de la biblioteca miro al chico con ira, se levanto de sus asiento, camino hacia el ojiverde y lo tomo del brazo.

-Esto es una biblioteca, no puedes entrar asi como asi, o guardas silencio o te saco-le dijo

-Lo siento-le dijo harry, la señora soltó al chico y su mirada se poso en la de sus amigos que lo miraban con cara de que sucede.

-Harry ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Ron

-Hermione tenías razón-le dijo Harry cansado, la chica quien miraba su libro le dijo sin dejar de mirar el libro.

-Lo sabia… espera ¿De que tenia razón?-le pregunto hermione

-Mira esto-le dijo Harry sacando de su abrigo la carta que había encontrado sobre su cama, hermione y ron miraron a harry, hermione toco su frente.

-Que vamos hacer?-le pregunto hermione

-No lo se-le dijo harry preocupado

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Pues ir ayudarla-le dijo Hermione molesta

-Por favor guarden silencio-les grito la señora de la biblioteca (Jiji se me olvido el nombre)

-Hay que salir de aquí mejor-le dijo Ron

-Si, tenemos que hacer un plan antes de que pase algo realmente malo-le dijo Hermione, los chicos salieron de la biblioteca, siendo viendo por todos los que lo habitaban, los chicos salieron de lugar y se dirigieron al lago…

-Bien que vamos hacer?-le pregunto Harry

-Tenemos que ir-le dijo Hermione

-Pero ustedes no, puede ser peligroso-le dijo Harry

-Harry no podrás tu solo, tenemos que ayudarte, recuerda que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no esta solo, tenemos que ayudarte, no dejaremos que vayas solo-le dijo hermione

-Si harry, somos tus amigos y estaremos contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas-le dijo Ron

-Chicos gracias, hermione perdóname por no haberte hecho caso antes, si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto hubiera pasado-le dijo harry

-Harry eso ya no importa, ahora lo mas importante es ayudar a pansy, tenemos que irnos-le dijo hermione

-Pero como iremos aya?-les pregunto ron, cuando una enorme lechuza llego alas manos de harry. El chico tomo la carta temerosamente, mientras que Ron y Hermione lo miraban con angustia.

-Bien, ¿Qué dice?-le pregunto Ron, harry miro a sus amigos algo inquieto y abrió la carta lentamente.

-Harry, léela de una vez-le dijo Hermione empezándose a molestar, Harry miro a su amiga con preocupación y empezó a leer la carta que se encontraba en sus manos.

-Y bien que dice?-le pregunto hermione

-Nada, solo dice que siga esta ruta y hay encontrare un traslador que me llevara a la mansión de los Riddle-le dijo Harry algo angustiado

-Quieres decir, que nos llevara-le corrigió Hermione

-Si, pero aun creo que es peligroso para ustedes-les dijo harry

-Lo es mas aun para ti, si vas solo-le dijo Ron

-Tiene razón-le dijo hermione

-Creo que no hay forma para evitar que vayan conmigo verdad?-les dijo harry, ellos le sonrieron y comenzaron a ir ala lugar en donde indicaba el mapa que harry traía.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido, las ramas estaban demasiado filosas, el pasto, los árboles, parecían estar malgastado, algo raro presenciaba harry, los chicos seguían el rumbo, al llegar al lugar señalado, los chicos no vieron ningún traslador y se juntaron más, para no perderse.

-Aquí no hay nada-dijo Harry dando unos pasos mas adelante

-Es verdad, crees que sea una trampa?-le pregunto Ron, mientras se acercaban a el.

-No creo, alo mejor seguimos mas la ruta- dijo hermione cuando el trío cayo por un pozo.

-Chicos miren-dijo hermione quien había visto la copa de los 3 magos

-Es la copa de los 3 magos-dijo harry

-Si, pero por que esta aquí?-le pregunto Ron

-Tal vez lo que trata Voldemort es cansarnos para que cuando luche con el no tenga tantas fuerzas-le dijo Harry

-Pero eso no pasara-le dijo hermione

-Chicos, no se por que siento que este es el traslador-les dijo ron quien saco de sus pensamientos a harry y Hermione

-Puede ser, con esta copa llegue a ala mansión-les dijo harry

-Pues que esperamos, vamos de una vez-les dijo hermione

-Bien listos, antes que nada, quiero decirles, que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos unidos-les dijo harry

-Y asi será harry-le dijo Hermione, mientras que ron solamente asintió.

-A la cuenta de tres…1…2…3- los chicos tomaron la copa y rápidamente cayeron al suelo, el lugar era mas oscuro que nunca, algo que le dio un escalofrió a harry, su cicatriz le comenzó a dolor demasiado, ron y hermione se percataron de ellos y tomaron a harry y se escondieron detrás de la estatua.

-Calla harry alguien viene-le dijo hermione, tratando de calmar a harry, ron solo miraba hacia el otro lado cuando vio la silueta de unas personas y 3 jóvenes de 17 años.

-Se están acercando-dijo ron escondiéndose, harry trato de no hacer ruido, al momento que se asomo harry, pudo notar como, la amiga de pansy era tirada al suelo, junto con draco.

-¿Draco esta aquí?-susurro harry

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-se pregunto ron

-Es demasiado extraño, mira hay esta pansy-le dijo Hermione a harry. Harry vio con odio a Lucius, quien tenia a pansy sujetada fuertemente y apuntándole con la varita.

-¿Qué acaso esta traidora te hizo cambiar de opinión, en nuestros planes, Draco?-le pregunto su padre molesto

-No, yo cambie de opinión, no quiero ser como tu-le dijo Draco

-Espera a que el Señor Oscuro se entere de esto-le dijo Lucius

-No me interesa lo que piense ese idota-le dijo Draco

-Lastima, pero después me encargare de ti, primero es tu querida amiguita-le dijo su padre jalándole el pelo a pansy.

-No dejare que la lastimes-le dijo Draco poniéndose de pie y sacando su varita, su padre lo miro con ira, aventó a pansy a otro mortifago.

-Llevasela al Señor Oscuro-le dijo, el otro asintió.

-NO, SUELTEME, DRACO, NO LO HAGAS, DRACO POR FAVOR NO HAGAS ESTO, DRACOOOOOO ERES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA, POR FAVOR DRACO NO LO HAGAS DRACOOOO!-gritaba pansy mientras era llevada a la casa donde se encontraba Voldemort

-Eres un maldito, te odio-le grito Draco cuando le iba a ventar un hechizo, pero su padre fue mas rápido, que se protegió con un escudo y el hechizo le llego a Draco quien salio volando haciendo que se golpeara con la estatua fuertemente.

-Draco-grito alexa quien fue rápidamente en donde se encontraba Draco, la chica miro con odio a Lucius.

-Es usted demasiado cruel-le dijo Alexa

-Gracias…entremos a la Casa, pero con los chicos idiotas-les dijo Lucius, los mortifagos tomaron a los chicos y los llevaron ala mansión

-Es nuestra oportunidad-le dijo Hermione

-Si hay que seguirlos-les dijo Harry quien caminaban lentamente detrás de ellos. Al llegar ala mansión, a hermione le dio un gran profundo miedo aquella casa, estaba llena de telarañas algo que a ron le desagrado demasiado, harry solo tenia en su mente una cosa, salvar a pansy, los chicos siguieron caminando, Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco sabia que ellos ya estaban aquí, alexa al parecer se había dado cuenta, ya que Draco miraba demasiado atrás de el, alexa sonrió, sabia que aun había esperanza para ellos.

………………………………………

-Lucius, déjame decirte que has hecho un gran trabajo- le dijo Voldemort, quien le hacia señas de que se pusiera delante de el.

-Gracias mi Señor-le contesto este hincándose

-Pongan a los chicos en aquel lugar-les Dijo Voldemort

-¿Con la chica?-pregunto Goyle

-No en la otra idiota-le dijo Voldemort un poco molesto, Goyle obedeció y puso a Draco y Alexa lejos de pansy, era una especie de celda, nada mas que sin rejas, tenia una especie de hechizo que no dejaba salir.

-¿Qué le has hecho a pansy?-le grito molesto Draco

-Eso no te importa-le dijo Voldemort

-Draco descuida ella esta bien-le dijo Alexa

-¿Cómo sabes?-le pregunto Draco

-Mira-le dijo Alexa

Pansy estaba hincada, con un poco de sangre y unos que otros rasguños, la chica miro a Draco y solamente le dio una calida sonrisa y ala vez diciéndole que todo saldría bien

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto harry a hermione

-No lo se, harry, pero tenemos que hacer algo-le dijo hermione

-Pero como, ay demasiados-les dijo ron

-Tenemos que liberar primero a Draco y Alexa-les Dijo harry

-Pero como Harry, que no vez que hay demasiados, jamás lograremos sacarlos de hay, al menos que tengamos un plan, necesitamos hacer uno-le dijo Ron

-Si y cual-le pregunto Hermione

-No lo se, tu eres la de la mente-le dijo ron

-Chicos no tenemos de otra que enfrentarlos-les dijo harry

**N/A: Hola, bueno aquí les dejo otra capitulo mas, espero y les guste, saludos a todos…**

**atte. Alexita Malfoy**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.- Te amo

-Chicos no tenemos de otra que enfrentarlos-les dijo Harry

-Harry mira-le susurro Hermione señalando a un mortifago que se encontraba atrás de Voldemort, el cual estaba girando su varita sin parar.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?-pregunto Ron

-Al parecer es el que está haciendo el hechizo, si podemos derribarlo, Pansy y los demás podrán escapar, ¿Aun tenemos la copa?-pregunto Hermione, Ron y Harry la miraron algo preocupados

-La copa está afuera de la mansión Hermione, ¿Cómo piensas que corramos con Pansy herida?, ¿Y si no lo logramos?-les cuestiono Ron preocupado

-Lo vamos a lograr ron, solo es cosa de poder derribar a ese mortifago y tomar a Pansy y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible-les dijo Harry dispuesto a salir

-Espera, tengo una idea, porque no sales y le haces frente y le lanzas cualquier hechizo y en ese momento, Hermione y yo salimos, así estará un poco distraído y así Hermione podrá lanzar un hechizo al mortifago y yo me llevo a Parkinson lo más rápido posible, mientras ustedes me siguen-dijo Ron rápidamente, Harry y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos, Hermione le dio un tremendo beso.

-Eres un genio-le dijo cuando despejo sus labios de él, Ron ruborizado le dio un pequeño gracias.

-Hagámoslo-les dijo convencido Harry, cuando salió de la nada y le lanzo un hechizo a Voldemort, que cuando lo iba a esquivar, Hermione y Ron salieron, esta lanzo un expeliarmus al mortifago que estaba haciendo el campo de fuerza que evitaba que Pansy, Draco y Alexa salieran, una vez que lo aventó, los campos desaparecieron y Ron corrió hacia Pansy y la ayudo a salir de ahí corriendo lo más rápido posible, mientras que Harry y los demás lanzaba y evitaba hechizos a la vez que corrían lo más rápido posible hacia la copa y la tomaban, ambos cayeron sobre el suelo de los pasillos de la escuela, mientras que Dumbuldore corría hacia ellos.

-¿Están bien? Debieron decirme- les dijo molesto, mientras algunos se paraban adoloridos y decían que estaban bien, la única que tenía una pésima pinta era Pansy que hacia todo el esfuerzo por estar de pie.

-Estamos bien, lo sentimos, todo pasó muy rápido que no supimos que mas hacer-le contesto Harry, este los miro con expresión de comprenderlos.

-Está bien, será mejor que vayan a descansar, y usted mejor vaya a que le curen esas heridas Srta. Parkinson-le dijo mirando a la chica al momento que se iba, todos la voltearon a ver.

-¿Qué?... Estoy bien-les dijo mientras Ron la soltaba

-Aun así te llevaremos a la enfermería-le dijo Draco, mientras caminaba hacia ella y la cargaba, cosa que a Harry no le gusto mucho

-Yo la llevo-le dijo Harry enseguida y se acerco a Draco y este son cara de molestia la bajo, mientras que Harry ahora la cargaba entre sus brazos y se alejaba de hay

-Al menos así podrán hablar a gusto-fue lo único que dijo Hermione y todas lo miraron haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa

-¿Por qué la ven así?-dijo molesto Ron

-No, por nada-le dijeron Draco y Alexa, al momento en que se iban

OoOoOoOo

-Yo puedo caminar, no es necesario que me cargues- le dijo Pansy sin mirarlo, pero este simplemente no le contesto-¿Estas molesto?-le pregunto una vez que llegaron a la enfermería, ya no supo si no le contesto porque la Madame Pomfrey intervino o por qué no quiso, la puso sobre la cama, mientras le daban una posición que empezó a curar sus heridas rápidamente.

-Con eso bastara-fue lo único que dijo la enfermera antes de irse, Pansy miro a Harry, pero él no la miraba ni le decía nada, Pansy dio un gran suspiro y camino hacia la puerta

-Lo siento-la chica lo miro y ahí estaba Harry, frente a ella con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Yo…Harry… descuida, no tengo nada que perdonarte…debí decírtelo-le dijo la chica sin mirarlo

-NO PANSY, YO DEBI COMPRENDERTE Y NO DARTE LA ESPALDA CUANDO MAS LO NECESITBAS, ESO NO HACEN LOS AMIGOS-le grito molesto consigo mismo, a Pansy le dolió escuchar la palabra amigos, no era lo que ella quería.

-Descuida, estabas dolido y lo comprendo, ya no te preocupes mas por eso-le dijo Pansy cuando se dio la vuelta y se disponía a salir, pero Harry la tomo del brazo y haciéndola girar le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras le susurraba un lo siento, Pansy no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se le salieran.

-Lo siento Harry-le dijo separándose de el

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Harry confundido y quitándole sus lagrimas de sus mejillas

-Está claro que tú solo me quieres como amiga, pero como sabrás, yo… yo te amo, me gustas desde que te vi y ahora que nos conocimos me gustaste más y… no puedo…. Simplemente no puedo verte ni hablarte como si no pasara nada, como si mi corazón no latiera cada vez que te ve, como si el mundo no se me iluminara cada vez que veo tus ojos, simplemente me duele estar a tu lado porque sé que jamás me vas a querer como yo espero….lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero es mejor que me aleje de ti, es lo mejor para mi, lo siento-fue lo último que le dijo, abrió la puerta de la enfermería y por última vez miro atrás, hay parado estaba Harry sin decirle nada, sorprendido. Y Pensó que si sería la última vez que hablara con él, tan siquiera debería de hacer lo que alguna vez tuvo que hacer, así que regreso asía donde estaba Harry y lo tomo del cuello y lo beso, Harry se quedo aun mas sorprendido, Pansy al despejar sus labios de los de Harry, acerco sus labios a su oído para susurrarle un –Te amo- y salió corriendo del lugar.

Harry se había quedado sin palabras, su corazón lo sentía salirse, no entendía nada, no entendía esa maldito sentimiento que estaba sintiendo ahorita, estaba molesto por no entender sus sentimientos, le importaba Pansy, pero ya no sabía de qué manera le importaba y eso lo estaba matando.

OoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el comedor cada quien en su casa, sin decir ni una palabra, Pansy evitaba cualquier contacto visual con Harry al igual que el.

-¿Harry?- le hablo Hermione

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente

-¿Qué sucedió con Pansy?-le pregunto la castaña algo preocupada

-No lo sé, estoy muy confundido Hermione, no sé que me sucede, la extraño, extraño platicar con ella, extraño abrazarla y darle mi apoyo, pero… ya no se si es solo amistad o algo mas-le dijo confundido y preocupado.

-Harry debes aclarar tus sentimientos, porque si no lo haces, alguien más podrá llegar a ocupar tu lugar-le dijo Hermione, le dio unas palmadas de amino y se fueron dejándolo solo, al momento que los demás alumnos empezaban a salir, Harry en ese momento empezó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con Pansy, una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Harry cuando recordó el beso que la chica le había dado, dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa que se escucho demasiado fuerte, que hizo que Pansy perdiera la vista de su plato, para darse cuenta que nada mas ellos dos se encontraban dentro del Gran Comedor, ella se levanto inmediatamente para salir de ahí al igual que Harry, ambos tomaron sus cosas y al alzar la mirada sus vistas toparon, Pansy desvió la mirada inmediatamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera!-le grito Harry antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, ella suspiro y lo volteo a ver, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Harry se acerco y la tomo por la cintura y junto sus labios con los de ella a toda velocidad, Pansy no supo ni cómo fue que paso, pero eso no le importa, Harry la besaba y ella se lo correspondía mientras juntaba sus manos detrás de la nuca del chico, mientras aquel beso se profundizaba mas, era tierno, dulce y apasionado, ambos separaron sus labios, al momento juntaban sus cabezas-Harry-le hablo Pansy mientras lagrimas de felicidad corrían por sus mejillas-No digas nada…-le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso y sus manos se posaban sobre su rostro- Te amo Pansy-le dijo mientras le sonreía-Yo también te amo-le dijo mientras sonreía también y se daban otro beso, y se aferraban cada vez mas-es por ti - le dijo tomando sus manos- que voy a vencer a Voldemort, para poder estar juntos siempre- le dijo mientras Pansy solo asintió con su cabeza y una vez mas se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión y ternura.

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

Fin =)

N.A = lo lei todo de nuevo y dije mm este con un capitulo mas y ya tiene final y dije si a alguien le gustaba y nunca vio final, les dare uno, aunque no se si aun lo lean pero pues aun asi lo puse por cualquiera que lo llege a leer.. espero y les guste Gracias :D


End file.
